The Yōkai Child
by Nightshadowv
Summary: A mystery surrounds a young Kagome as she tries to find answers in the past.
1. The beginning part one

As always I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

The beginning part one

A young five-year old Kagome kissed her mother and father good-bye. Her father kissed her on the for head and told her that soon she would be a big sister. She gave a warm smile as she waved them off down the rode. Her grandfather laughed as she seemed to bounce up the stone stairs. He called after her to be more careful, but it was too late and she tripped up the steps. A big red mark marred her forehead. He could see her blue eyes go watery, right before she cried out in pain. He chuckled at the youth and how abundant their energy was. He picked up his tiny granddaughter cooed to her that it would be all right. He sighed when they reached the top of the stairs. When he enter the door he put Kagome down on the small sofa, so he could go get a cold pack to put on her forehead.

The day quickly ended giving night its turn to rule over the sky. Kagome gave a loud audible yawn from her hiding spot. Her grandfather had crept up behind her and started to tickle her. She started to giggle until she gave up the fight to go to bed. She brushed her teeth and put on her nightgown. She stood on her bed to show her grandpa just how grown up she was. Soon enough she was tucked in to bed, waiting for a bed time story. But unlike every other person in the world, her grandpa didn't ready from a storybook. He instead told her stories about yokai and the many legends about yokai.

She had been soundly asleep when something woke her from a dream about dancing cupcakes. She rubbed here eyes and looked around the darkened room. Sleepily she got out of bed and came back from the bathroom and laid back down. But the moment her head hit the pillow she was wide awake. She rolled around trying to find a comfy spot but to no a vile. She punched her pillow once before giving up on sleep. She crept down the stairs and outside, where she stood under the giant tree. That seemed to make everything calm. But tonight a the wind blew softly it didn't calm her at all. Some thing was off and she didn't know what it could be, restlessly she went back to the house only to turn around. And walk over to the old well house.

Silently she opened the door to the building, which glided like brand new. A sudden chill crept up her back as she slowly went inside. As sudden as the restless feeling went it suddenly intensified, as tears pricked at her eyes. She cried out in pain as hands grabbed her up into the air. But it was too high for it to be her grandpa, she struggled as ten very sharp nails dug into her sides. A blue light surrounds them as she had gotten dragged down the old well. The being holding her turn her around screaming.

"You have it give it to me now!" she yell twice in a hysterical manner. Kagome looked up at Mistress Centipede with fearful big blue eyes.

"Let. Me. Go!" she cried when a light came from her palm. It felt like a thousand bee stings as the yokai fell away from her. Kagome looked down at her arm and seen it had changed. Where flawless skin once covered it was now shredded as a thick claw like appendage was in its place. A silent scream escaped Kagome's mouth just before she fainted.


	2. The beginning part two

The Yōkai Child

The beginning part two

The Lord of the West had been out of the castle when he felt something off in the Western Lands. He frowned deeply the only ones stupied enough to attack his lands had already been dealt with. So there was no reason what so ever for this disruption in his lands. He was brought out of his museing when Jaken came running up to him, he tripped right at his feet. Sesshomaru looked down at his servant.

"My lord!" Jaken cried even higher than normal. "It has shone itself..." Jaken breathed out before panting. Sesshomaru had a feeling this all connected to the feeling earlier that night. "The Black Inu Daiyokai, it is attacking the village near the place where Inuyasha is my lord." Jaken managed before holding on to his lords mokomoko. Just as Sesshomaru turned in to a ball of energy. It didn't long before he was standing in front of the tree his half-brother got pinned to a tree by an arrow.

Sesshomaru turned from his brother and made his way towards the smell of blood. Jaken had frowned at the hanyō in question, puffing out his tiny chest he followed after Sesshomaru. The small toad yokai managed to see the meeting of Sesshomaru and the Black Inu. It took the little green yokai's breath away. The Inu stood tall with slick shiny black fur, it had long claws, with its mouth hanging wide open. Showing large white teeth that was dripping blood. Jaken paled as it landed on his lord who seemed to have been crushed.

"No! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried right before the large body of the yokai went flying in to the air. It landed in a heap on top of a house. While Sesshomaru stood unmoving in the same spot before the yokai had lept. Jaken sigh in relief, which had been short-lived.

The Inu had gottten back on to its feet, running right at Sesshomaru. A faint glow of green could be seen just before the Inu swiped a giant paw at him. Sesshomaru deflected it with grace before attacking in the same motion. The hit landed on right across the Inu's blue eyes. Howling out before it used its paws to wipe the fur around the eyes. Sesshomaru didn't let up there as he was about to finish it. The Black Inu suddenly was not in the shape of a dog but in that of a child. Which stopped the Western Lord in his tracks. As one thought kept playing over in his mind. He had fought a child.


	3. The beginning part three

I forgot to add I do not own anything Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

The beginning part three

The village that sat right under Inuyasha forest was a quite one. They were a simple little village that now only had a simple shrine maiden Kaede. It had been twenty years ago that Inuyasha had managed to get himself pinned to the Goshinboku in the first place. By his lover Kikyo after trying to steal the Shikon Jewel.

Now only low-level yokai that the village could handle ever came around anymore. But to-night on the full moon something bigger had come to the village. It smashed through the huts like they where nothing as it attacked anything that moved. It howled loudly as it did the villagers led by Kaede shot at it with bows and spears. But their attacks seem useless as it looked down at them and growled.

"Only a miracle could save us now." she said under her breath as she looked on at the damage. Louder she yell, "Get all the children, elders, wounded and women as far out of the village as you can." The men who fallowed her did as order as they dodged the sharp teeth that threatened to tear them to pieces.

Suddenly there was another yokai that showed up. Kaede fell to her knees, they were all dead. But the giant yokai turned its attention to the silver-haired man. Kaede mused he reminded her a lot of Inuyasha. Except he was cool and calm as he fought the giant dog yokai. Than suddenly it was over as soon as it began the yokai howled in pain. Than it was gone, replaced with a child's body that lay unmoving bleeding from four scratches along her face. Black hair lay covering her face from view, as the silver-haired man just stood over her. Kaede frowned but stayed away as she had the last wound man made it out of the village.

A small green toad carrying a staff with two heads appared. He had tears in his eyes as he stood before the man.

"Lord Sesshomaru you okay." Jaken cried happily, even after all this time the toad still have a hard time with him fighting.

"Hn." was all the reply he got. He looked down at the girl and seen the scratches he had left. No normal yokai could live after tasting his Poison Claw attack. And already the wound was starting to heal. Jaken looked down at the Black Inu who cause so much destruction.

"Tiny." he thought but said it out loud instead. Sesshomaru glared at him as he too admitted in his mind she was tiny.


	4. The beginning part four

I do not own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

The beginning part four

Cold was all Kagome thought as she reach sleepily for her blanket. Her hand landed on something soft, so she snuggled in to it closer. When she was completely wrapped up in softness she thought as her blanket she went back to completely sleeping. All the while both Sesshomaru and Jaken watched this happening. Jaken looked down at it flabbergasted, no one other than himself ever got so close to Lord Sesshomaru's mokomoko. Jaken was about to say something about it when Sesshomaru walked off.

"My Lord where are you going!" Jaken cried running after him. Sesshomaru had heard Jaken's question but choose to ignore him. Soon he would see what was about to happen.

As Sesshomaru walked through the forest he pasted by his half-brother once more. He silently sighed at the pure irony here, as human were bad luck to his kind. He continued to fallow the path the Inu pup had used. That is when he came to an open area with a dry well sitting there. And that is where the pup had come from, which was confusing to him. As Sesshomaru looked down to the bottom of the well, he thought how anything could survive in such a place.

He held the raven haired child over the well with his mokomoko. And released her from it by unraveling her from it. But she didn't fall off instead she held on to it. Annoyed at this action he whipped her down-ward, which sent her flying. He watched as a sudden light caught her and she was gone. Everything disappeared at that point including her scent as if it was all a dream.

"Master what happened to the girl?" Jaken asked in aw of what he just saw.

"Hn." was all he said as he continued to walk away from the dry well.

Cold was all that went through Kagome's mind as she sat up and looked around. Her eyes opened wide as she realized where she was. She started to cry as she sat alone in the Bone Eaters Well. She stopped a few minutes later as she heard the door to the well house open.

"Kagome have you been down there all night?" her grandfather yelled down at her. All he got where a few sniffles as she looked up at him. As he climbed down the latter.

He picked her up and carried her out as she kept her face buried in his shoulder. He took her in to the house and cleaned her up all shiny and new. He frowned at four red marks that lined her face right across her eyes. He decided to put the nightgown away in the attic. So if anything like this ever happened again she might remember what happened.


	5. School-day

I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

School-day

Kagome yawned as she stretched in bed. The sun glared through light pink curtains. She looked at the clock and nearly screamed. She had only twenty minutes to get to school or risk another lecture on being on time. She skipped through her morning routine in record timing. Skipping the stairs by two she made it to the kitchen to grab some toast.

"By mom I am late!" She said with the toast in her mouth as she quickly slipped on her shoes. Kagome was out the door before she could hear her mother call 'be careful'.

She hopped on her old bike and pedaled off down the hill. It was scary to go down it but it had a rush when you made it to the bottom. Kagome was doing a dance in her head every time she hit a light. She let out a sigh as she made it to school by only a hairs breath. Kagome found the first class boring which she almost fell asleep in. Around lunch time she finally woke up, it was because Yuka went and whispered something outrageous in her ear about Hojo.

Slapping her friend on the are with a full tomato face. "Yuka I told you it is not like that at all!" she cried a little to loudly. Eri busted out laughing while Ayumi looked at them lost.

"Well than if it is nothing who has you all hot and bothered?" Eri said sly as a fox. Kagome could have sworn to seeing a pair of ear on her head. She also blushed deeply once more, as she thought of the nightmare that plagued her mind. It was always of a handsome young man with silver knee-length hair and amber-gold eyes. In the dream they always fought neither one ever winning the fight.

Suddenly she was forced from her thoughts as she heard all three of them yell. "SO!" the said slamming their hands down.

"Huh?" she asked stupefied by the sudden out-burst. Yuka did a face palm at this answer.

"I said are you inviting Hojo to your party." Yuka said clarifying for her.

Kagome thought about that for a moment. "What party?" she asked now confused. "Wait are you guys throwing me a surprise party!?" she asked surprised.

"Yuka you gave it away!" Ayumi said crying out.

As Kagome walked to her next class she missed what happened next. Yuka and Eri high-five each other, while Ayumi just shook her head.

"You guys are so sneaky she is gonna be made when she finally figures it out." Ayumi warned them, but both girls were to busy with their victory.

The week-end...

Kagome was waiting in the park for her friends when Hojo showed up. He looked frightened for some unknown reason. He walked up to her with a small smile, as he bowed his head.

"I was told to tell you that your friend could not make it." he said quickly. "But I have this...Happy birth day Higurashi-san." Hojo held out a pair of tickets. When Kagome seen them she nearly burst out screaming.

"Oh my is that truly tickets to the..." Kagome had a hard time breathing.

"Yes it is, but there is still sometime before than if you want to go get something to eat before we go." he said putting the tickets back into his pocket.

They headed to the local hang out for teens. It was a small café that served everything from coffee to burgers. They talked till their food arrived which was a not too long. After they walked to the concert hall which was breath-taking. In the time from the café to the hall Kagome and Hojo started to hold hands. Hojo seemed to notice more than Kagome as he had a blush on his face.


	6. The Past, Time and a Well

I still don't own anything related to Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

The Past, Time and a Well

Kagome had enjoyed her surprise party that ended with a real party. When she arrived home to the shrine she was met with everyone yelling "Happy Birthday" all at once. Kagome blushed at all the attention that she was receiving. But something was not right, an unknown hole that made no scenes. She gave a sparkling smile that had dazzle but nothing more. After all the guest had left Kagome sat up in her room sitting on the windowsill thinking. Something was wrong she knew that much but what it was escaped her.

A soft knock on her door drew her back. "Come in." she called out. A withered smile met her as her grandpa came in her room.

"How are you feeling Kagome you seem distant at the party." he said sitting on the corner of her bed.

Kagome got up and walked over to him. She flopped down on with a sigh as she lay on her back. She covered her face with her right arm.

"I don't know Grandpa its like I am here but I am not. Like there is something out-of-place." she said with a heavy heart.

He looked down on her and remember the day he first seen her. Big shiny bright eyes looked up at his as he looked at the note. It was delicate script that used a method most didn't use anymore. He read the note out loud unable to believe his eyes.

"Please take care of my pup as you would any other human pup. I am in terrible danger and fear for her life please if you raise her tell her nothing." He looked down at the tiny baby girl who smiled up at him. His heart reached out to her as he kept looking at the paper.

"Kagome I have something to tell you." he said with such an edge it made her sit up. She looked over at her grandfather with wonder.

"What is it Jii-chan?" she spoke out loud. He made a fist as he made up his mind, as he got off the bed.

"Fallow me Kagome." was all he said as he made his way out of her room.

Kagome followed him out of her room and stopped as suddenly. He pulled the string to the attic stairs down, he made his way up first. It was dark but he knew right where the switch was. The attic now light enough to see, dusty old things that you would never think twice about. Tall things and trunks sat around the room. Her grandfather made his way to the back of the attic. Under a few things was a trunk that you would never know of unless you knew where to look. He pulled out a few things that were in a strange place. The first was a basket, a blanket, and an old dirty nightgown that had small rips and had blood on it.

"Grandpa what is all this?" Kagome asked confused.


	7. The Past, Time and a Well part two

I don' own Inuyasha.

Mimiru To your first comment yes it did hurt his ego. To the second at the beginning she is five and after that she is fifteen.

And to princess-snow510 and Dairaimehellsing I am happy you like my story.

Thank you for the nice reviews they really made my day.

The Yōkai Child

The Past, Time and a Well part two

Jaken sighed as he sat there waiting for his master, he growled at the two-headed dragon. It had a bad habit of running off when he wasn't looking. He looked at his lord who stood near a cliff just looking out. It had been five years since the black Inu pup had shown itself. This subjected had gotten him hit over the head way too much in the last couple of years. The last battle the two fought was different, young yokai pup didn't go back to its human form like the other four times.

"Come Jaken." was all Sesshomaru said before moving on.

For two solid week it had been nothing but rain. And Jaken was tired of traveling in the down pours. It had been fine at first but after a week it was too much. And it did nothing to lighten his lords mood, which had become increasingly violent.

It happened a day or so after Kagome was getting ready to go to school. As she was about to head out she noticed Sota by the well house. A slight shiver ran up her back as she thought about what her grandfather told her.

"Sota it is dangerous in there." Kagome scolded as she walked over to him.

"I know sis but buyo went in there and he refuses to come out." Sota frowned as he explained what happened.

"Fine I will go get him." Kagome said defeated, she didn't want Sota to go near the well.

As she stepped down memories of a restlessness and pain filled her. She was held high up in the air and than nothing it was blank. Than the smell of blood was so strong it almost knocked her over. Than something brushed up against her legs, which made her squeak.

"Oh its only you Buyo." she said relived by this. As a sudden thought of a women with six arms came to mind. She stumbled back on Buyo who cried out in surprise. And there they were the six arms that grabbed on to her once again.

"This time I won't let it get away!" the yokai woman cried as she drug a frightened Kagome back down the well. A silent scream escaped her as the wind was knocked out of her.

As she was pulled down the creäture ranted about the Shikon no Tama. Kagome had enough of all this strangeness that suddenly came in to her normal life. A sudden power welled up and burst forth from her hands. It was close to Sesshomaru's poison claw. But stronger as it attacked the arms of Misstress Centipede, which made her release Kagome. The female yokai fell away from her as she landed hard on the ground.


	8. The Past, Time and a Well part three

As always I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

The Past, Time and a Well part three

A light rain fell on Kagome's head as she looked up. She didn't dare call out for Sota or her Grandfather. Because that horrible thing might still be lurking around. She managed to climb out of the Bone Eater well and look around. Everything was gone, replaced by trees and a large open grassy area. It looked dull and bleak as the rain drizzled down on her and the land. She ran into the forest to find a place to get out of the rain. She spotted the Sacred Tree the only thing that seemed to be the only thing she recognized.

As she grew closer she spotted a boy pinned to the giant tree. He was in all red with white hair that fell past his waist. But the thing Kagome noticed was the dog ears atop his head. A sudden impulse to touch them hit her hard, as she climbed up and touched them.

"Their real!" she exclaimed out loud as she thought how soft they where.

"What do you think you're doing here in Inuyasha's forest girl." a women said with a bitter bite to it. Kagome turned to see who the voice belonged to. But she lost her balance in the process, she landed on her feet unhurt. But she had no time to think on this as an arrow came flying at her head.

"What is your problem!" Kagome cried as she dodged yet another arrow. It was luck really that a root was right where it was. She looked at the arrow that had imbedded itself into the root. Kagome went pale at the sight of it.

"Remove yourself from this place now!" the black-haired women yelled at her planting another arrow close to the second one.

"Your really trying to kill me!" she growled out become made. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she finish school go to a normal college and then find a job.

"Yes if you don't leave this forest now." the women called casually as she fired off another arrow. This one managed to brush right by her cheek cutting it. A thin line of blood ran down her cheek.

Kagome ran the opposite way of the village. She only stopped when her side began to hurt from a full run without stretching first. She panted as she stopped and looked around at where she was. The rain had only gotten heavier and it was growing dark, the worst part was she was lost. She came up on a small cover where she could get out of the rain. Slowly Kagome gradually fell into a light slumber. That soon turned into a deep sleep.

The sounds of screaming filled her ears. And pain hit her as things started to fly at her. She couldn't understand why people would attack her for. She cried out but it sounded more like a howl from a big dog, than a small girl could make. She wanted them to stop it. So she lashed out not know how much it really hurt them. Blood covered her hands that looked more like paws. That is when something hit her face which burned badly.


	9. Thunder, Lighting and a Bag of Tricks

Ah I still don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

Thunder, Lighting and a Bag of Tricks

Kagome woke to a burst of thunder that seem to split the sky open. As lighting streaked the sky in a disjointed pattern. Kagome held her hands to her face as she tried to calm down from the nightmare. She looked around more closely at where she was bones were scattered across an open field of mud. Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked on at the sight. She wanted to go back to the only family she ever knew. Where it was warm safe and no one was trying to kill her every time she turned around.

But that wasn't going to happen if she fell apart now. She felt her fighting spirit come back to a slow burn, till her stomach growled. She laughed to herself as she stood up. A sudden force pushed her back on her bottom, she looked down to see a small fluffy tail. It wiggled for a moment when it popped its head up. Water green eyes looked up to her blue ones.

"Please help me." the boy cried as he held on to her shirt tightly.

"I don't know what I could do but I will try my best." she said a little uncertain at her words. She figured if she lived through helping him she might figura out where she might get some food.

As she followed the young kitsune she felt bad for not saying that she would not be of much help. But that thought was soon pushed from her mind as the thunder and lighting got worst. The sound echoed loudly over the land causing Kagome to flinch in pain at the sound. Shippo also covered his ears as he kept moving to where his father was. He was ready to burst into tears as he continued on. Kagome tried to keep up but failed as she fell behind slipping on the muddy ground.

She cut her knee on a rock that got covered in mud. She hiss out the pain she felt and got back up. She limped as fast as she could, it just wasn't fast enough to keep up with the young demon fox boy. The rain also made it hard to see where he was going. She tried to call out for him but he never told her his name. Silently she cursed under her breath for being so weak, she couldn't even keep up. A sudden pain hit her as she fell to the ground.

Kagome woke to the sound of voices going back and forth. She caught their names, Hiten and Manten she could tell Hiten called the shots. She quickly closed her eyes as she heard someone coming.

"We will deal with that little fox kit soon brother. And he will pay for what he did to your beautiful hair." the one name Hiten said before entering the room.

Earlier...

Shippo made it just before the ugly yokai left. In his hands he held his fathers pelt in his hands. Shippo had tears in his eyes as he unleashed his doppelgänger attack first. Which he followed up with his firebomb attack that made Manten cover his eyes. A few of his clones went and bite him keeping his attention else where. As he took the chance to attack the stronger yokai from behind. He unleashed his giant spinning top, that smashed him in to the muddy ground.


	10. Thunder, Lighting and a Bag of Tricks 2

I know everyone loves reading this ;) I do not own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

Thunder, Lighting and a Bag of Tricks part two

Manten growled out angrily as he got free of the spinning top. He and the pelt had gotten all muddy. But that didn't drive him into an angry spiral. That resulted in him shooting blue orbs of energy out of his mouth. They rained down on the clones Shippo made, each on made a pop before it vanished. Scared Shippo found a place to hide as the blade demon continued to attack everything. Shippo had managed to find a place to concealed himself before the other brother arrived. The better looking of the two drooped the item he carried to go and calm his brother.

Hiten punched his brother on the top of his nose causing Manten to cry. He rubbed the spot his brother hit. He looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"That was mean big brother." he said woefully.

Hiten smirked. "Well it calmed you down before you got your self killed didn't it." he said with light laughter. Manten looked up at him doubtful.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard though." Manten whined soulful at the bruised pride his old brother inflicted upon him.

"So why where you in such a rage Manten?" he asked in a consoling way.

"I will tell you about it later brother. What I am more interested in is that women over there you dropped. Hiten laughed out right with pleasure.

"I found her blacked out in the middle of the battle field we clear only yesterday brother." he said with a gloating aura. Manten had a matching expression on his face at the thought of it.

Shippo looked at Kagome in despair as he could do nothing to save her. She was to heave for him to carry off. And even if he did manage it he would never make it away fast enough. Than they would both be killed without mercy, and that would mean he couldn't avenge his father.

Somewhere far off in the west the Sesshomaru felt something stir on the winds. Jaken kept his head down as Lord Sesshomaru decided to walk off once more leaving him behind.

'unless absolutely useless. Ugh why can I find some way be useful to my lord!' he thought as he fell to his knees. He fell to his hands unable to shake the suddenly dark thoughts of being abandoned by his lord.

This is when he got the sudden idea to go looking for the Inu pup that had nerve to go against his lord. He knew that she was here once more. Because something change in his manner when ever she arrived in his lord territory. This brightened his mood on another miserable day of rain. It had lessened considerably the toad like yokai thought as he set out on his quest to please his master. Which he wanted to abandon several times along the way talking himself in and out of it.

This stopped the moment an arrow struck his hat off his head. The green yokai balked in surprise as he hit the wet ground. He had his hand atop his head as he squeezed his eyes shut.

'That was too close! That thing could have purified me.' he thought as he slowly opened his eyes. The one who shot the arrow was none other than then Kikyo.

This time Kikyo didn't wast her breath telling him to leave the forest. Like she did with Kagome whom she had let go almost a day and a half ago. Jaken was not about to surrender to a mere woman even if she was a miko of considerable power. There was no way out of this mess which made him shake slightly at the fact that he might not have to worry about disappointing his lord anymore.


	11. Thunder, Lighting and a Bag of Tricks 3

I don't own Inuyasha.

A note yes first one ever yay, not but this will clear up a few things.

So a few things I want to clear up, Kikyo is alive I will also be getting around about why she is alive in the next few chapters. Next the time frame for this is not fifty years later. It takes place around ten years later, making Kikyo around thirty-ish and Kaede in her early twenties. Sorry for the confusion but I didn't want to give away too much too soon. Thank you all for the favorites and followers. :)

The Yōkai Child

Thunder, Lighting and a Bag of Tricks part three

Something total unexpected happened that in the end saved Jaken's life. The sound of foot steps splashing in puddles came closer. A young women with long black hair appeared close to Inuyasha's tree. Only meters from Jaken's hiding spot that was still open to Kikyo for a shot. But the older miko backed off, as she seen the face of the women.

"Kaede..." she said in a soft whisper before she turned and left. Jaken heard the miko retreat, and nearly cried his eyes out for his luck. He slipped past the other human women and left the forest of Inuyasha behind him as something to be forgotten.

Kagome opened he eyes the moment her hair was nearly pulled out of her head. She cried out as she was flung across the room by Hiten. He smiled as he heard the sick sound of her body meeting the wall. Kagome laied there for a moment in pain unable to think about anything passed the point where her body met the wall. Hiten walked over to where she was, wondering if he used too much force. When Kagome picked up her head, she had only a blank expression on her face. Hiten let out a breath as he made his way to the other end of the room.

"Well it is a good thing you didn't die just yet. I have a few questions I want you to answer for me. And you may live a bit longer." he said with a perverted smile on his face. Kagome coughed up some blood as it started to sound like a broken cough. Hiten continued to talk as he picked her up by her hair.

"I want to know where that little fox is." he said in a low threatening tone. Kagome just coughed a bit before Hiten grew angry at her for not speaking. So he tossed her through the door that connected to the room he was just in. Manten jumped in surprise as the black-haired girl flew passed him. She smacked the side of the windowsill and fell to the floor with a soft thump.

"Brother what happened." Manten asked going to the door way. Hiten chuckled at his brothers question.

"I finally figured it out brother. This wench knows the little brat that touched your beautiful head." Hiten stated as he moved half way across the before stopping. Kagome got to her feet using the window ledge she hit only moments ago. A curtain of black hair cover her face from view.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." was all she managed to get out before Hiten used his powers and blasted her.

Shippo followed the pair till he lost them sometime along the way. But he knew where the brothers were going with Kagome. So he didn't give up hope that he might be able to help her escape alive. The thought of revenge was pushed behind the concern he felt for the one being willing to help him. Tears fell away as he ran on all fours hoping he would make it in time. As the thought of the young women dying because of him. Just like his father because he wasn't strong enough.


	12. Thunder, Lighting and a Bag of Tricks 4

Once more for everyone I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

Thunder, Lighting and a Bag of Tricks part four

The attack Hiten shot at Kagome didn't hit her as he had planned. The attack seemed to just brush by her like a light breeze that brushed the hair out of her face. Which revealed the eyes of not a human but that of a yokai. A smile creep-ed across her face so slowly you wouldn't even notice. Her mouth slightly opened to show a row of very sharp-looking pearly whites.

"So she was a hanyo." Manten spat out in discussed. Hiten just looked at her like she was a monster. He slowly backed up from her. When he bumped right in to his younger brother. In that moment the girl once know as Kagome attacked the Thunder Brothers. She moved swiftly killing the younger brother Manten quickly by stopping his heart. But Hiten didn't get the same treatment. For five minutes she whipped him through every wall in the castle. After five minutes she used only a small amount of her power to make it so there was nothing left of Hiten. She moved back to Manten and removed the fox pelt from his waist before doing the same to him. The power suddenly drained from her as she fell unconscious.

Shippo found the girl in the middle of what was left of where a fight took place. He also noticed she had his father's pelt under her. Tears of happiness sprung to his eyes. He walked over to her and curled up and fell asleep right next to her. Shippo dreamt about the good days he had with his father. Just before he woke a look of pride was on his face as he ruffled his hair. When Shippo opened his eyes he were wrapped in his fathers pelt. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around and spotted the one he was looking for. Bouncing over to her he landed right in to her lap.

"Thank you Miss for helping me." Shippo bowed his head to hide the tears that sprung up. "No one would have helped a kid like me." which he spoke the truth. Making Kagome's heart tighten just a bit at his words.

"Well I think I have a way for you to pay me back." Kagome said placing a hand on his small shoulder. Which seemed to carry a heavy burden.

Shippo wiped away the tears that had formed and looked up at her with hope filled eyes. "Anything you name it Miss!" he said with a cheer that was not there before. She smiled at him and couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry it's just I never got your name. My name is Kagome Higurashi what is your's?" Kagome asked with a brightness that seemed to be hidden by the rain.

"Shippo!" he said before he jumped up and gave her a hug. "Thank you Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he landed on the floor.

Kagome smiled as her stomach growled loudly. "You wouldn't happen to know where we could get some lunch would you Shippo?" she asked holding her stomach.

Jaken managed to pick up Kagome's trail which ended where she blacked out in the middle of the muddy road. He sighed heavily his spirits dropped even lower than they already where. Crossing his arms he tried to think about what he was going to do next.


	13. Reminders

I know everybody loves when someone repeats themselves. But here it goes I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

Reminders and Things that rather be forgotten

Kikyo wandered the places that she and Inuyasha had visited only ten years ago. To her it felt like an eternity had passed her by. As she watched over Inuyasha from the shadows for the last five years. She brushed past a tree with a scar on it. A small smile played on her lips as she remember the day.

It was a foggy day and a yokai had come for the Shikon no Tama. The yokai slipped in and out of sight making it hard for her to hit it with a sacred arrow. That is when Inuyasha jumped in front of her blocking the yokai's attack. But injured him in the process. Blood dripped from a wound on his chest. She was stunned as she watched him use Blades of Blood to cut the demon to pieces. After the yokai fell she went to him, to tend to his wounds. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to an embrace. Heat rose in to her face as she was held by him. In that moment she didn't care about the blood.

Than she came to another place that held a moment she rather not remember. It was where she spotted Inuyasha with the Shikon no Tama for the first time. He looked like a rabid dog than the sweet boy she knew. Later they became closer, she liked the way there was a spark when they touched. It was a wonderful time that was so full of hope. But as she looked back on it she had been foolish.

Passing by the cave where she tended to the burned man she shivered. Not once looking at the place that at one point was covered in his blood. Kikyo held her sleeve to her nose as she remember the smell of it. The sight that met her eyes, as a bunch of weak yokai bodies were scattered upon the floor. It was on image she wished to have never seen.

It was further than she intended to travel in the rain but she stood before a place that was different from others. It was the place where she helped a young female daiyokai give birth. And where she made the biggest decision she ever could have made. It was a complicated birth that left the girl weak. She was so tiny and frail looking, she remember the thought of her being swept away. By a simple light breeze that she would float off with the wind. After so many long hours she held a little baby in her arms. Tears pricked at her eyes as she looked at the innocent little form in her arms. The baby held up a tiny hand that Kikyo caught with her index finger.

"She is a beautiful baby girl." Kikyo stated with bitterness that mingled with longing and joy for the new mother. She handed the baby over to the silver-haired girl.

She cooed to the tiny pink thing that was her baby daughter. "Thank you miko for saving my baby girl." the warmth in her voice caused Kikyo to weaken.

"Do you really want to still go on with this crazy plan." she said hating herself for becoming so weak suddenly.

The girl smiled up at her, in the fire lit she seemed to glow as she spoke. "If I don't go through with it I will lose more than my life. I will lose the certainty of this pup growing up happy and healthy." Kikyo nodded with a small smile. "You look better when you smile miko." was all she said before feeding her baby for the first and last time.


	14. Reminders part two

I still don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

Reminders and Things that rather be forgotten part two

Kikyo had removed herself from the small abandon shelter. She gazed up at the stars and fell to her knees, her head was bent as tears slid down her face. She thought about the family she wanted and with whom she imagined it with.

Kikyo suddenly turned from this thought as another one enter her mind. Inuyasha it was only a flash of his hair and red robe but it was enough. To put to and to together as the warning bell rang loudly. A spark of anger ran through her as she rushed after him. She caught up to him in the forest that would later be named after him. He sat in a tree just looking at the tiny pink jewel that would be able to turn him into a full yokai. He had a crazed look on his face that scared her.

"Inuyahsa give me back the Jewel." Kikyo said in a coaxing manner. But he didn't even look at her after she spoke. It hurt her that he would act this way after all the time that spent together.

A pink arrow flew past his head brushing past his hair. A few strands had been cut by the arrow that flew straight and true.

"I will not tell you again Inuyasha, give me back the Shikon no Tama!" she yell with anger oozing anger from every pour.

This time he did look at her, except it was more past her. "I am tired of waiting for you to give it to me! So I decided to take it and become a full yokai!" he said just before jumping down. As he did he used that to propel himself forward. In that moment he was right in front of her she let loose the arrow she had held at the ready. It hit him straight and true in the chest, which sent him flying back pinning him. To the oldest and tallest tree in the forest, as he was hit the jewel flew from his grasp.

She looked at him and then at the thing that caused so much lose and pain. She gripped it tightly in her hand as she wandered away from the village. She needed to be alone at this time and since it was her responsibility to guard the jewel she took it with her.

A sudden flash of silver hair made her turn. She looked at the back of the man's head.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo hadn't realized she had spoken until the man turned around.

He had the same look but he was older and had cold gold eyes that made her take a step back. A frown marred his face as he walked back to where she stood. When he was up close she studied his features, on thing that stood out was the blue crescent moon on his forehead. He had magent strips on both cheeks and on his eye lids, he wore armor but not the kind she was use to seeing. His kimono underneath was mostly white and red, with a cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves. Which showed he was of royal birth unlike Inuyasha. He was also taller with pointed ears instead of the dog ears she loved.

They stood in the rain glaring at each other. Kikyo crossed her arms, which was not a good thing in hindsight. She was also the first to break being unable to keep quite any longer.

"What is it you want yokai." she stated simply. This pissed him off but he didn't let it show on his face.

"I don't like being insulted by mere humans." was all he said before walking off once more. Kikyo stood there slack-jawed at the comment he made as he walked off.

She strung her bow and shot a sacred arrow at the back of his head. It didn't hit its target as he caught the shaft of the arrow between his forefinger and middle finger. He broke it before he let it fall to the ground like a useless twig being thrown. She frowned as he continued on his way.


	15. Reminders part three

I don't own Inuyasha!

The Yōkai Child

Reminders and Things that rather be forgotten part three

Unknown to Kikyo she would pay for that shot at a later date. Right now there were more important things he had to tend to. On of those things being his servant who had wandered off. At this moment it was dangerous to go looking for the Black Inu pup. Even if there was an order throughout the ranks about killing her. He sigh inwardly as he continued on in the seemingly endless rain.

He passed by the strange well that took the child far from his territory. He found her strange unlike either of his parents. She was still untrained and young making her very dangerous to every thing within his land. He stopped for a moment as he spotted the place where he made sure she wouldn't come back. The ground was unnatural in the way it had formed. Because he had went all out not holding back.

The smell of her blood still lingered on his hands for over a year after that night. The sight of dropping the bloodied form down the well. Still made him feel like he had done something he should have done differently. Jaken had ranted about her, and when he said something he didn't agree with. It made anger form in his chest, and after a while he would out right hit him. He knew that this was not him but for some reason his body would just move on its own.

He moved on from the sight that he would rather not revisited.

He found his small green servant sitting inside of a building. That had seen a better day, but it wasn't that long ago she had been her. He could see everything that happened. The pup was swung around by her hair and even held up by it at one point. She later hit the windowsill. Where the pup changed but not a complete change. She kill the big one first real quick if the smell was anything to go by. The one who tossed her around by the hair got smashed through every wall in the castle. When he had first arrived in this place something he didn't know he had kicked in. The need to protect was so strong and so foreign that he had a hard time breathing. But after he finished he wanted to laugh at himself for the absurdity that was this feeling. He had the urge to protect another living being. And the Black Inu no less.

Jaken watched Sesshomaru closely as he began to act different. First he was holding his chest like something hurt him. 'But that couldn't be right Lord Sesshomaru never gives anything away!' Jaken scolded himself inside of his head. But just as he reassured himself about the way his lord conducted himself. He goes and chuckles to himself with a soft aura around him. In that moment Jaken turned completely white and had a mild heart attack. This moment was so had to believe that Jaken completely wiped this memory from his mind. This moment never became a myth because the only two who knew about it, the first being the one who did it didn't think he let out a soft chuckle. The second being refused this image so badly he nearly died just to forget it.


	16. Rainy days they get old fast

Ah Still I don't Own Inuyasha. Hope you all enjoy till next time.

The Yōkai Child

Rainy days they get old fast

Kagome had decided on a change of clothing would be a good thing. And a shower might not be too bad either she thought. Than it hit her, the sigh that escaped her was enough to make Shippo try to cheer her up. He had decided to go find some food for them to eat. Kagome moved through the now broken castle that had not been like this when she woke up. Well at least not the room she was in as she examined the hole in the wall.

"I wonder who did this?" she asked to no one.

She found one thing she wanted. A change of clothes, in a room off to the side of the one she was in when she had woke up. Was full of discarded women's clothing. All of it was either ripped or too revealing in the chest area for her taste. She had gone through almost all it when she found something nice. She than went to find some place to clean up before she put on the clean garment.

Shippo had reached a small village were there was not much but enough to get a little something to fill their bellies. The first house shut him out telling him to leave. Because they didn't take kindly to yokai. But this didn't get Shippo down it only made him work harder to get what he wanted. So he went back to the hut, but this time he used a leaf. And transformed into a boy. He was taller and had shorter hair that was black instead of his natural auburn colored hair.

Shippo knocked and when the women from earlier answered. He looked up to her and used his eyes to will her to hand over some food. It turned out the women was a sucker for hungry young people like him. She gave him a bunch of goodies and let him be on his way. As he left he smirked at the luck of hitting the right house so soon. He ran back hopping from rock from time to time as well to avoid hitting big puddles. When he entered the castle he set down his parcels and looked for Kagome. She was nowhere to be seen and a sudden dread of being left behind hit him.

"Kagome!" Shippo mewed throughout the castle. Looking for any sign of her. Which he did in a small room that smelled of soap. He looked around the bathroom and that is when he seen her.

"Kagome!" he cried as he pounced on her. He gave her a hug that choked the life out of her.

"Shippo...can...breath." she managed through short gasps. Shippo released her and landed lightly on the ground.

"You look pretty." he said with a blush on his face. Which Kagome mirrored as she too blushed, as she unconsciously put a hand to the collar of the dark blue kimono.

"Thank you Shippo though it isn't what I would normally wear." She exclaimed holding the dirty, bloody items that were once her uniform.

"It suits you nicely. Oh yea I found some food!" Shippo exclaimed happily bouncing from the room.

Kagome sighed and followed the young kitsune to where he left the food. When she came in to the room she smiled as Shippo stuffed a candy into his mouth.


	17. Rainy days the get old fast part two

The Yōkai Child

Rainy days the get old fast part two

Kagome was never one to shy away from any one person or thing. She was never a pickie eater and she could make friends with anyone. But walking straight through the first village had been like walking the cat walk. She didn't run but she didn't walk slow either. Shippo had begun to laugh when they were out of town. He laughed so had he fell right off of Kagome's shoulder. It was the Kagome's turn to give a little chuckle. But she bent down and tried to help him up. He stood up and fended off the help as he tried to brush himself off.

"Ah I like rain Kagome but its just been too much." he complained as he walked by her.

"Well do you know why it would be raining so much?" she asked Shippo as she adjusted the umbrella she had found before they had left.

Shippo took a thinking stance causeing Kagome to stop. About a minute later Shippo looked up at her with the I have it look.

"I know maybe a Daiyokai is sad and has the power to make it rain." he said with sparkling eyes.

"Let us check around to see if we can find any information." Kagome said before picking up Shippo.

As she walked she could faintly hear soft snores. Kagome smiled down tenderly as she knew he was still tired. Even though he said nothing she could see he was worn out. He was a tough kid going through what he did and still being able to put a smile on his face. Around four hours later Shippo woke starttled by being dropped on to the ground. Folllowed by Kagome screaming and than nothing.

Shippo looked around and seen two large foxes taking off with her. Frowning at the sudden change in pace he ran after the two people-nappers.

"Hey let Kagome go you bulllies!" he said as he used his toy hores running to catch up to them. After that he uses his dopplegänger trick to surround the two foxes. Both gently put Kagome down and bow to both of them.

"We are..." The one in a blue vest said.

"Truly sorry..." His brother in red spoke next.

"But you..."

"See our..."

"It is our...

"Master who is..."

"The cause of..."

"This down pour."

"Please forgive us Mistress Kagome." they both cried at once.


	18. Rainy days the get old fast part three

Still I don't own Inuyasha. Sigh.

The Yōkai Child

Rainy days the get old fast part three

Kagome looked down at the two foxes that stood on two feet. The big ears that stood up on their heads. It hit her as they finished talking. She grabbed the blue vested fox first and rubbed his ears, after which she did the same with the red vested fox.

"Oh my they are so soft!" she gushed as she held a fist to her mouth and did a cough. "Yes well you did try to kidnapped me. But you were saying that your Master was the one causing the rain?" Kagome asked interested in that part.

The foxes stood dumbfounded as the blushed at having their ears touched. "Ah yea it is our Master he is really sad. And we were going to take you to him."

"Because we over heard you talking about it earlier." They both said talking over themselves as they rubbed the back of their heads at the same time.

"So why did you wait until now to grab me?" she asked making them both flinch.

"Well you..." the red vest said punching the blue vest in shoulder.

"Were already heading in the right direction anyway, so we thought it would be better to wait." he said looking at his brother.

Kagome looked at them both and smiled. "So all you wanted to do was help out a friend. So what are your names?"

"My name is Ling." the fox in blue stated proudly.

"And mine is Ping, Mistress Kagome." Ping said with brightness that seemed to be lacking right now.

Kagome chuckled at the way he said her name. "You can just call me Kagome and this here is Shippo." she said before they began the walk to get to the place where their Master lived. The one name Ping retrieved her umbrella before they started off.

It was not too long of a walk. But it was up in the mountains and it was all up hill in a rain storm of epic proportions. Kagome thought it was a lot like hurricanes she seen on the news. As they climbed the slippery muddy mountain side that took over two hours to reach the half way point. The foxes assured the two of them that they would soon get to a special tunnel that would go straight in to the castle. After a twenty-minute battle with the winds they finally managed to get to the mouth of the tunnel.

Both fox brothers were smiling as they shut the trap door. After they shook off the water from their fur. Kagome frowned at this reminded of the time she gave Buyo a bath and got drenched. Not once but twice during the battle of getting the skunk off him. The foxes lit up to balls of fire that lit up the tunnel in an eerie blue color.


	19. Rainy days the get old fast part four

I love saying this I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

Rainy days the get old fast part four

The walk was a quiet one as they made their way through the dark tunnel. About half way through the tunnel a sudden cry from Kagome made all three fox yokai cover their ears. After she stopped moving around the tiny tunnel, she looked at them. A nervous laugh escaped her.

"Ha-ha sorry a spider kind of fell on my face." she said with a shiver. The foxes didn't know what to say as they just kind of looked at her. Shippo did a facepalm just before a spider landed on his face.

After it was all over the group was laughing as they continued on their way. Slowly the tunnel started to open. And the foxes put out their lights. When they did this a sudden light shone from above. Kagome was amazed by this little trick. As the were pulled up in to the castle. In the fire light Ling and Ping looked her and Shippo over. Clapping their hands four maids in pink popped out of nowhere. They too were foxes except their fur was pure white while the brothers were light brown.

"Sisters we found someone who maybe able to help the Master!" they said together.

The sisters looked the black-haired girl over and then the young kitsune over and giggled.

The tall one bowed. "Please come with us. You brothers can take care of the kitsune." she said with authority.

The castle was dark not many torches were lit. Making it hard for Kagome to tell what hung on the walls. The floors were well maintained and glowed faintly in the low fire light. Kagome felt a sudden chill from nowhere. Spooky was the only work to describe the feeling she got from the place.

"So where is everyone?" Kagome asked as the quiet started to get to her.

"They are gone. Only me my three sisters and my two brothers are left." the elder sister stated without going into any details. As to the reason they were gone.

Kagome was lead to a natural underground hot spring. After the sisters stripped her of her clothing and leaving her to fend for herself. She found what she need and proceeded to bath. Than relaxed before the up tight group returned. She was rosy pink and thankful for being able to remove the mud that had stuck to her. When the group came back a short time later with bundles of clothing in their paws.


	20. Even Daiyokai's get heartbroken

So I have made it to chapter 20! I am proud to have gotten so far in a story. Hope you all enjoy. ^_^

Still I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

Even Daiyokai's get heartbroken

Kagome was put into an over the top kimono that she could barely move in. It was beautiful but it was a little too much for trying to help someone. It was a bit over the top if anyone asked her, sadly no one did. She was led out of the room and down a hallway when she was tackled by none other than Shippo. He was running away from Ling and Ping who held a bright blue ribbon in their hands. Kagome smiled and took the ribbon from them and handed it to the kitsune. Who also got a new set of clothing that were a lot like her's over the top.

The walk took them to a formal sitting room that was dimmly lit just like the rest of the castle. She was seated near the window that was a great view. But it was depressing too, if the sun were to shine it would make the mountain look like a happy place. Food was brought in and set before her. Which she didn't touch unlike Shippo who was stuffing his face.

"Neh. Kagome-chan aren't you going to eat?" He asked as he ate another mouthful of rice. Kagome looked down at him and she gave him a sad smile.

"No Shippo you eat, it is just..."she sighed. "Hard to eat in this atmouspher." she said looking at the window as the rain came crashing down.

Sometime passed when a preteen boy came out from the shadows. He looked sad as he sat down at the setting that was left covered. He was thin but not bad-looking, with an elf like face. He had long blue hair that went down to his waist. His eyes were like black pools that sucked away the light. He wore simple clothing yet Kagome could tell were not peasants clothing, and the way he moved he could never pass himself off as less than someone of royal blood. He didn't touch his food as he played with it. This is when Shippo sees he has a sweet on his plate.

He rushes over and looks up at the boy. "Can I please have your sweet." he asked with those big old eyes that people can't resist give sweet things to. The boy looks at the item in question, he picked it up looks it over and drops it right in to Shippo's out stretched hands. "Thank you big brother!" he says right before popping the item into his mouth. The blue-hair boy smiled at Shippo's tactics.

"A smile suites you." Kagome says as she notices the rain lighten some.

The boy looks at where Kagome is sitting for the first time. And a deep red blush crosses his face, as he stutters nonsense as he tries to say something.

"Hi." was all he managed to say in the end. Kagome smiled at the boy getting so flustered.

"I am Kagome and this is Shippo. What is your name." she asked in a quite manner so as not to spook him.

"Ryuu, it is nice to meet you Kagome and you as well Shippo." he said as his scarlet red blush got even darker.


	21. Even Daiyokai's get heartbroken part two

How I love to tell you all I don't own Inuyasha. =^_^=

The Yōkai Child

Even Daiyokai's get heartbroken part two

Kagome got up and moved over next to him. She brushed back his hair from his forehead and rested her cool hand there. She removed it as it only made him fall over.

"Your really warm, do you feel okay?" she asked kneeling by him. This action made Ryuu stop thinking as the sun finally came out. He turned to Kagome he stood on his knees and clasped his hands over hers.

"Will you marry me Kagome." in that moment the Ryuu's hair changed from blue to a brilliant gold that could out shine the sun any day of the week.

"Wha..." was all she had time to say before Shippo head butted him. He landed right on her lap as he puffed out his chest.

"Kagome is mine and you will have to go through me before you can even think about asking to marry her!" he said poking at his chest. Kagome couldn't believe this was happening as the two boys started a star down. The headbutt also made him let go of her hands.

"Boys calm down. Now than firstly Ryuu why were you so sad." She said placing Shippo beside her.

Ryuu gave her a sad smile. "Well it began around a year ago."

For a long time I watched the kids who played in the mountains. But one girl I would later find out her name was Aimi, who stood out. For years I watched her grow up, once she was just cute and then suddenly she was beautiful. I had finally got the courage to talk to her. I found her being attacked by bandits as they tried to do awful things. So I transformed in to my true form and roared at them. The human men ran away chasing after their horses. She teared up and I left her there, because I had scared her as well I could see it in her eyes.

About a month later I decided to try to talk to her once more. This time she was being attacked by some yokai that were trying to eat her. I saved her once more and left like the last time. This happened five more times and it started to get me down that I couldn't talk to her.

I was laying in an open valley were I was sunning myself in my dragon form. It was a nice lazy afternoon were I was not needed every five seconds. When Aimi showed up in a pretty yellow kimono, and her hair was neatly piled on her head. I stayed super still as she placed a hand on my snout.

"You are a kind one Dragon. Thank you for saving my life so many times." she said to me as she sat down. I stayed there and enjoyed her warmth.

This happened a few times over the next couple of months. Finally I decided to confess to her that I like her. She was sitting by the lake when I landed close to the water and changed from my dragon form into this human one. She started to laugh, which lasted a full five minutes.

"Your just a kid." was all she said before she walked away.


	22. Even Daiyokai's get heartbroken part 3

Inuyasha I still don't own it.

The Yōkai Child

Even Daiyokai's get heartbroken part three

Kagome had no response for this at all. She was stupefied by it, how could anyone do that. He frowned down at the floor as he seen her face.

"Ryuu don't get down because of her. She isn't worth your time." she said trying to make him see that it was true.

This had him smiling as he said. "You may have a point." he said moving closer to her. Only to have Shippo stand in front of him. He was so small and so cute standing there with his arms crossed Ryuu sat back down.

"How about a deal Kagome." he said with a sly smile.

"What kind of deal?" she asked perplexed by his meaning.

"I will let you leave my castle if you promise me one thing." he said with a soft voice.

"What is that?" she asked unable to keep her mouth shut.

"That if you haven't married someone by the time I grow in to a man you will marry me." he said with such a look Kagome could do nothing but take him seriously.

Shippo rode on Kgome's shoulder back in his own clothing that had been cleaned. He couldn't believe that she had agreed to the crazy dragon kid's request. She didn't even know that much about them. Like the fact that after so many years they grew like instantly. And she hadn't even seen his real form either. For all she knew he might be a big ugly spider underneath.

Since they had no set destination they were just walking along. It was nice but they had nothing they needed and had no money to buy anything. Shippo set to making a list of things they really needed. The first on his list was money, the question now was how they could get it.

They came into a town were there was an uproar about an evil spirit hunting the place. So Shippo decided on it they would find the reason and then they would get the things they needed. With this mind-set he got Kagome to stop in the village. He looked around town for something he knew might prove not to be just a spirit.

It was a bright out and everyone was busy doing laundry and other long neglected chores. The people had bright smiles on their faces as they went about their day. It was in this cheerfulness Shippo seen a shadow out of the corner of his eye.

Hopping off Kagome's shoulder he pounced on the shadow. It was a boy with a tail. He looked angrily up at Shippo.


	23. A devious plan

So here is the part off the story I hope all of you enjoy and as always I Do Not Own Inuyasha. ^_^

The Yōkai Child

A devious plan

The boy pushed Shippo off of him, he got up and brushed himself off. Red rime blue eyes looked at him with hate.

"Why did you stop me!" the boy cried out.

"You're a girl?" he said stunned. The girl rolled her eyes as she held her arms crossed. This got Kagome's attention, and made her turn around.

"So what if I am." Kagome heard her say as she suddenly attacked Shippo. A heavy weight landed on his back, as she ran off.

"Kagome help." Shippo cried out, as he looked up at her with water green eyes.

"How do I do that?" she asked looking at the giant rock. It would take too many people to get it off him.

"There's a tag rip it off." he said gritting his teeth. Kagome did as he said and found the tag and ripped it off.

Shippo popped up so fast with an angry look in his eyes. He couldn't believe he fell for that trick! What was that weird-looking girl's problem any way. I mean it's not like he did it just to get her angry.

"I think that girl knows something let's go find her Kagome." he said with a shiny light in his eyes. Silently he add and to pay her back for that trick.

It had been over an hour and still they had found no sign of the girl with short sandy brown hair. It is like she up and disappeared like a ghost. But that couldn't be so since Shippo tackled her. The sun was setting on the warm sunny day that had been a long time coming. Kagome heard Shippo give a soft yawn that he tried to hide. She picked the boy up, as he struggled to get out of her arms.

"Let me down! We have to find that girl." he said uselessly as he kicked air.

"After a good night's sleep. Remember she probably went to bed already." Kagome said logically. Shippo went limp in her arms as he crossed his arms. With a half pout half yawn he gave in.

"Alright..." he said yawning, "Kagome." he said rubbing his eyes.

They found a place to sleep in a at the edge of town as an abandoned hut. It was damp but dry enough for a night. The morning came all to soon as Shippo cried out from his sleep as a bucket of icy river water was dumped on him. Kagome was not spared as she was hit too. Their cry was met with a childish laughter from above. They seen the girl from the other day making a face at them as she stuck out her tong. As she turned and left just as suddenly as she had popped up.


	24. A devious plan part two

Still I don't own Inuyasha and thank you for all the wonderful reviews ^_^

The Yōkai Child

A devious plan part two

After drying off they went on the hunt for the girl once more. As the day grew on they had found nothing that would tell them where she had went. Shippo tried to track her scent but came up short when it lead them to the river. They finally found a clue when a villager started freaking out by running through the village. Screaming about the evil spirit and how ever thing started to move around by its self. They quickly ran to try and catch her but they where too late. But they had some luck as she left foot prints in the still wet mud.

The trail lead to a small cave that looked almost abandoned. There were things thrown about and everything had been up turned. As they moved through to the back the cave split into two. The left they found was a bedroom and it smelled stall. Everything was burnt as well. The right cave they found the girl she was laugh as she went through something they couldn't see.

Slowly the laughter turned to sobs. "Why did they have to kill you daddy." she said falling flat on her belly. Suddenly there was no more noise. Kagome rushed over to her side. She flipped the girl over and felt her forehead.

"She is burning up! We need to lower her tempter, I will go get some water from the river. Shippo see if you can't find and medicine in the front of the cave." Kagome order as she rushed out of the cave. On her way out she picked up a bucket that was carelessly tossed to the side.

Shippo had found some things that he knew would help thanks to his father. He sat by the edge of the girls bed holding her hand. She too had lost her father she had greatly cared for, just like him. This was the sight that greeted Kagome when she walked in with the bucket of cold water. She smiled at the two children that had lost parents at suck a young age, but were so strong.

Shippo built a fire in the fire pit that was well used. As Kagome looked after the girl, who was now wrapped up in a blanket. Kagome sat on the stool that was sitting right next to the piles of furs that made up her bed. She frown at her lack of skills in healing. It was simple in her time with hospitals, doctors and stores with over the counter medicine and one could buy to help with colds. Here she was useless, even through Shippo thanked her for getting his father's pelt back. It was still not her who got it back for him.

Shippo went to Kagome so she could get the pot off the fire. Kagome pour water into a cup with the herbs Shippo said would help. He had proudly stated his father had shown them to him after he had gotten better from being ill. Kagome smiled at him and patted him on the head.

"Thank you Shippo I don't know what I would do with out your help." Shippo had beamed at her for saying so since, all the grown up did was call him a kid.


	25. A devious plan part three

The longest chapter yet! Now than I don't own Inuyasha, now on to the story!

The Yōkai Child

A devious plan part three

The girl's fever broke that night around one. Kagome fell asleep shortly after leaning on the wall. With Shippo who had long since fell asleep in her lap. In the early morning the girl woke up and shook off the covers. When she sat up the cloth on her forehead fell off. She picked it up looking at it, she wonder where it came from. She looked over to the right to see the two from earlier sleeping on her father's stool. As she jumped out of bed she tripped on the bucket of river water. The sound of the girl crying woke Kagome and Shippo. Kagome got up and set the still sleepy Shippo down on the bed. Where he curled up and went back to sleep.

"Shh it is okay now. Here." Kagome said picking the girl up holding her in a hug. She patted her back until the crying subsided.

"Your pretty Kimono is all wet." Kagome had to smile at her as that was the first thing she says.

"It is fine since yesterday I had a whole bucket tossed at me and my friend." she said in a teasing tone.

"I am sorry for throwing the bucket of water on you." she said as Kagome moved around and found a towel. Setting her down she let the girl dry her self.

"My name is Kagome and his name is Shippo what's your name?" Kagome said in an up beat tone.

"I am Sora." the girl says as she switches to a red outfit much like Shippo's.

"So Sora why are you going around as a boy." Kagome asks as they move to the outer part of the cave.

The girl looks up at Kagome and a tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered it. The moment after her hair was cut and the cave was on fire. He father being dragged away in the rain. And the minutes before that all happened as he told her to be strong. And the sound of his head hitting the wet ground. Crying over his body swearing to right the wrong done to him.

"Father did this to keep me safe." she said walking out of the cave. Kagome looked at the heavy burden the girl carried on her shoulders. She wanted to help this girl in any way to at least lighten the load she carried.

Sesshomaru and Jaken much to the toads dismay was found walking up a mountain. There were barriers that he couldn't pass through and had to walk back down. Since Sesshomaru didn't look back as he walked straight through. The moment he entered he was greeted by two foxes. They wore green and brown and had white faces with brown fur.

Bowing to him they smiled. "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru we are Ting and Sing. Our Master is waiting for you in the sitting room." they said sweeping their arms to point down the hall.

Sesshomaru walked passed them and headed to the place where Kagome's scent was strongest. The foxes shivered as he passed and quickly disappeared. The room he enter had a young man with golden hair and bright golden eyes. He smiled at the older male.

"Welcome Lord of the West I am Ryuu and Lord of the Skies. May I ask what brings you hear?" he said looking out the window. Sesshomaru looked at the boy and moved over to where he sat, and looked out the window.

"Hn." was all he said.

Ryuu smiled at this answer. "A man of few words I see. I like that, now tell me what brings you to my castle in the mountains?"

"The girl who came here what did you do." he asked with so little emotion the dragon laugh at him.

"Not much at all in fact she is the who stopped the rain." Ryuu said with a smirk on his face.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said before turning back the way he came.

"So you do care about the deal I made with her." he said with the same level of emotional detachment Sesshomaru had used. This made Sesshomaru turn and look at the younger boy with a mix of emotions.

"Really what kind of deal would that be Ryuu?" he said like a snake poised to strike, Ryuu smiled.

"I don't feel like telling you." The moment the words left his mouth. Sesshomaru had him by his throat just holding him off the ground. Sesshomaru held him up to eye level as he glared him down.


	26. A devious plan part four

Ah the smell of a new chapter. ^_^ And Still I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

A devious plan part four

Ryuu smiled as he was held up by his throat. He gripped the older male's wrist and made him let go. Sesshomaru looked down at his wrist and frowned at it.

"Since you want to know the deal I made with Kagome so badly I will tell. Though all you had to do was ask." he said lightly, as if not a moment ago he was being held up single handily by Sesshomaru.

"Hn." he said just glaring at him with blood lust that was only held back by his interest in a deal the pup made.

"I let her leave my castle in-exchange for a promise. That if she had not married some one by the time I grew in to a man, she would marry me. I must say it was a far deal for her freedom." he said with a grin. The look on the Lord of the West face was a true work of art. A growl escaped him as he left the castle in-raged at the pup's mindless agreement she had made.

While Sesshomaru had been in the castle A-Un had snuck up on Jaken. He had enjoyed it very much and thought he might do it more often. He didn't like the toad that followed the Lord around like a little lost dog. And how he always called him a stupid beast. He respected Lord Sesshomaru greatly but the toad could learn a few points from the great Daiyokai lord.

"Why you stupid beast!" Jaken cried angrily at him. He looked at the toad and was unable to tell him he had a name and it wasn't stupid beast. He smelled some thing tasty and found it was a nice patch of clovers. "I give up!" Jaken moaned to himself as he plopped down on the ground.

Sesshomaura went right passed them and not a word was said except a silent stay here I will be back.

Sora had returned with some food she had "Found" lying around. Kagome didn't believe that on bit but she didn't say anything to her. Shippo had also woke up just before she got back. After they finished the breakfast Kagome had cooked Sora finally decided to talk.

"The reason my hair was cut by my father. He did it to protect me from the villagers. It started a week ago when the rain was at it's worst. They believed my father was behind it. So they came to the cave looking for him. They tore everything up and burned my fathers things. We had come back from collecting fish when he smelled smoke. Hidden by the rain and trees we seen them all looking around." she said numb to the story so far. A sad smile appeared on her face.

"He told me that it was dangerous and to keep the villagers from finding me he cut my hair. And since I had on some of my older brothers old clothing. No one would be able to find me. I tried to stop him but he told me to go to my hiding place and wait for him." the smile fell from her face, tear fell down her cheek.

"I didn't do as he said I watched from high up in a tree branch. As the villagers attacked him and than drag him in to the village. He didn't fight back or hurt any of them. And as they attacked him they kept blaming him for the rain. But it wasn't his fault for all the rain. And than they..." she broke off there were no need for words.

Shippo pulled her in to a hug, as she cried on his shoulder he patted her back.

"It's alright Sora we will help. Kagome-neechan helped me when some mean old yokai killed my father." Shippo said with strength that Sora needed.

She rubbed her eyes. "How will you do that Shippo?" Sora asked wondering what the kitsune had in mind.


	27. A Christmas to remember

I hope everyone has a happy holiday and enjoys this special two part Chappy. And as always I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

A Christmas to remember

Kagome rolled out of bed and looked out her window. She smiled with glee as snow drifted lazily down on to the ground covering in white. She quickly dressed in pants and a long sleeve shirt, and grabbed her coat, hat and gloves before putting on her boots. As she raced out the front door and landing in a big pile of snow that fell off the tree branches. She giggled as she was the first to make foot prints in the freshly fallen snow. She made a few failed snow angels and a tiny snowman that had pebbles and twigs as limbs.

Her mom came out bundled up in her own winter gear. She smiled at Kagome whose face was red from the cold. She pulled out and extra scarf and put it on Kagome.

"Do you want to go shopping with mommy?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter. Kagome's face lit up at the thought of seeing even more snow.

"Yes mommy I want to go!" she yelled in delight as she made her way to the stairs.

It was slow going on the stairs but after that. They were making good time into town. Kagome pointed out all the lights and decorations the store owners had put up. Kagome held her mother's hand tightly as they crossed the street. She slipped a few times along the way but was saved thanks to her mother's firm hold on her hand.

They visited a shop filled with smelly things that could have passed as something her Grandpa would keep. She wrinkled her nose at this which got her mom to smiling. They passed a young man on the street who was crying. He was dirty and smelled awful. But Kagome wouldn't budge an inch. She tapped him on the back which made him turn.

"What's wrong old man?" she asked with big bright blue eyes. As the man suddenly started to laugh.

"I am not old little-lady and in two days it will be Christmas." he said with a crooked smile.

"But Christmas is a time to be happy!" she stated like it was not possible to feel anything but joy.

"Well I am going to be all alone for Christmas. There is nothing to be happy about." Kagome pouted as she crossed her arms and stomped her booted foot down.

"Than you will spend Christmas with my family!" she said grabbing his hand and trying to drag him along. Mrs. Higurashi had noticed this last part and wanted to cry out "No!" but instead she smiled at the red-haired man.

"Yes please join us it will be my husband, our son and Grandfather. You see once she sets her mind to something you wont change her mind so please.

"My name is Shippo what are your names?" he asked with a smile.

"You can call me or mom."

"My name is Kagome and I am seven years old!" Kagome stated proudly.


	28. A Christmas to remember part two

I don't own Inuyasha but you all knew that. ^_^

The Yōkai Child

A Christmas to remember part two

Shippo had used their telephone to let someone know where he would be. He thanked them over and over and did some cleaning. By the time he was done the house sparkled with a glow that came from a well scrubbed home. He even helped the two Higurashi men put up lights around the Shrine for a special party that would be held. Shippo was a hard worker and told him this many time throughout the two days.

The smell of food being cooked was strong as the turkey and everything being stirred in to the air. Shippo watched over Kagome and Sota as they played in the snow. They had managed a snow man when Shippo said some one was coming. When Kagome spotted the man she stated.

"Big brother your amazing!" Kagome said jumping around in the snow as Sota toddled around in his over stuffed coat.

Shippo frowned at the man as he became clear enough for the kids to see him as well. He was tall with a long pony tail, his eyes glowed in the low light. He wore a long tan coat, in his hands was suit case. He came right up to Shippo and hit him in the . Shippo coughed while doubling over in pain at the shot Sesshomaru hit him with.

"Leave Shippo alone you big old meanie!" she said with her hands on her hips. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow faintly when she said this. Shippo gave a small smile as only one being ever dare to tell him what to do. And to live the tail at that.

"Now you have it right Kagome he is a big 'Old' meanie." the man frown at the pup who was using his future mate to boss him around. He didn't find it in the least bit funny.

"I told you to be at the main house. And here you are slacking off in a Shrine. We are leaving." Shippo smiled at him.

"My so many words you seem to have now Sessy." the kitsune teased him. Sesshomaru grabbed the younger males wrist and dragged him away.

"No! You big meanie he didn't get any dinner!" Kagome said holding on to Shippo's leg. Inwardly the Diayokai lord sighed at this childish behavior.

"Fine we can stay for an hour but once it's up you will have to let him go." He stated and made her pinky swear to it. After it was done she stuck out her tong. A thought about her still being able to use her powers freely made him want to change it so she would lose them now and not in three years.

Sesshomaru refused the food set before him and didn't touch anything a human would. When Kagome noticed this she handed him a cookie she had made all by herself. With only her mom putting them in the oven and taking them out.

"Here Mister." she said handing him the chocolate chip cookie. He wanted to refuse but to have sweet little Kagome give him a cookie was too much. He ate the cookie and shamed himself for eating a human product.

"It was good, thank you Kagome." he said with a mix of emotions that confused the little girl who seen the look in his eyes. Kagome smiled at him and went up to him and planted a kiss right on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Sessy." she said before running off.

The two men made it home and was greeted by an angry Sōten and Kōryū. Her hair fell down her back with an apron that was full spots.

"Your late Shippo. Where have you been for these two days!" she growled at him before Shippo pulled her into a kiss that took her breath away. When released she moved back to the kitchen to make sure nothing was on fire. Sesshomaru gave him a look that could have been called a smirk.

"You two never change." he said with a hint of sadness in it.

"How is Kagome-neechan doing?" he asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"It is hard to tell what is happening. But I think it is the Shikon jewel that caused this. Who ever put that thing in her is going to pay for it with more than their life." he said through clenched teeth.

The tense moment passed as Shippo's twelve kids tackled them to the ground in a group hug. "Daddy! Uncle Sessy!" they screamed out as they hit them.


	29. A crush and getting crushed

Alright so you all know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

A crush and getting crushed

Shippo was blushing as he worked closely with Sora setting up traps. She was pretty even though her hair was short. And he like her blue eye like deep pools of water. He liked her very much and didn't know how to tell her so. He started fumbling with his word as he began to over think things.

"Shippo is there something wrong?" Sora asked concerned by his red face. She was worrying if he caught something from her.

"Uh ha-ha no I am fine." he said as he completed a knot.

Finally they were ready to put Shippo's plan into action. It started when everyone in the village began their day. Clothing went missing, rice went flying, thing were moving on their own. Everything seems to be hunted by an evil sprite. The village agreed they needed help and would do anything to have it stop.

This is when Kagome showed up, she was to make it seem that she could rid the village of the thing hunting them.

"Ah I knew I would find it." she stated for some to hear.

A man turned to her. "Find what?" he asked looking kind of pale. This made others come over to hear better.

"I felt a soul crying out for help." she said hiding her face with her sleeve. It was hard not to burst out laughing at their faces.

"Whose soul is it?" an older man asked this time. Kagome lowered her sleeve.

"A yokai falsely accused of something he didn't do. And was put to death for it." she said with venom that made the men pull back in fear. "Do any of you know about this?" she asked looking at all present.

A young man no more than twenty spoke out. "We know who you speak of Miss." he said with a hard edge.

"He was the cause of the rain! He cursed us is what he did!" an old women yelled from behind a man in his late thirties.

Kagome smiled at them, "I am sorry to tell you but I found the cause of the rain and stopped it." Kagome said not telling the whole story, they didn't need to know that she only made a deal with the one causing the rain.

"So you say girl. What do you have to prove it." a man in the middle of the crowd yelled. And all the villagers nodded and mumbled in agreement. She never thought about that one until an idea hit her.


	30. A crush and getting crushed part two

I don't own Inuyasha. Vague chapter but it moves the story. Hope you all enjoy. ^_^

The Yōkai Child

A crush and getting crushed part two

They agreed to her idea for her to hold a proper ceremony for the yokai in question. It was simple but for Sora she smiled at Kagome's words. No one ever spoke so kindly about her father, or said such nice things. In that moment she decided to track down her brother and to grow stronger. So that one day she to could protect kids like herself from ever going through what she had to. She set off to pack as Shippo helped Kagome finish the ceremony.

The villagers said a pray and then went about their day. By the end of the day after nothing had happened to them. By floating, flying, disappearing and or attacking them. They thanked Kagome by giving her what little extra they could. A bag of rice and some money.

"Thank you so much this will help greatly." she said with a smile and a bow.

"We should be thanking you girly for stoppen the rain and puttin' ta rest that sprite for us."

Kagome made it back to Sora's cave and found her loaded with a travle pack. She gave them a small smile and laugh, she stretched out her arms.

"I am glade you made it back in time. I have decided to go find my brother and start training to grow stronger. So I can protect others from it happening to them." she said puffing out her chest as she spoke.

Kagome smiled. "Your vary grown up to come to that kind of decision Sora. I wish you well on your journey ahead." Kagome pulled out the rice. "I know it's a small gift but take." she said handing her the bag. She looked in and smiled.

"Thank you Kagome." she said hopping up and hugging her.

"Here to remember us by." Shippo said blushing as he gave her an acorn hanging off a string. "It was the first acorn my father showed me how to use fox magic on." Sora took it and held it up in the fading sunlight.

"It's beautieful Shippo I will treasure it. Here it is for you both." in the small bag was things to start a fire with. Kagome blushed and Shippo laughed.

"Was it that obvious I didn't know how to start a fire?" Sora laughed out as well. Wiping away a tear she bid them farewell and took off down an unknown path.

"I think we will met again someday." Kagome said before going in to the cave to rest for the road ahead. Shippo soon followed her in and cuddled up right next to her. Tomorrow would bring with it a new adventure.


	31. A crush and getting crushed part three

So after all this time I need to tell you I don't own Inuyasha. ^_^

The Yōkai Child

A crush and getting crushed part three

As Sesshomaru grew closer to where she was. He hesitated he wanted to pound some scents in to her. But it was not his place to do so, it wasn't like she was his. He couldn't even form the word 'Mate' in his head next to her. But ever since he had learned her name from that Dragon. He was battling with himself on what he was gonna do. There was only one thing to do about breaking that deal she made and that was making her, his...Still he refused to think of her and said word together.

Some low level yokai had unknowingly wonder in to the wrong place. The moment he spotted them he attacked them killing them with no ounce of effort what so ever. He looked at his claws and thought back to the first time he had used his claws on her. She had started to heal even after he inflicted such a deadly wound. That would have killed most anything with just a single drop. It made him question where she came from. And why she was black instead of white like the rest of his kind. In her human form she had not a mark on her to show she was anything but human. But she wasn't human, he knew this since they first fought.

Thinking about this was getting him no where. So he decided he would decide what to do after fighting her. This settled him greatly since it involved seeing her. A being close to her without know what she meant to him yet. He picked up her scent and followed it.

"So where do we go to next Shippo?" she asked him looking at a map he had happened upon in the next small village they went through. Kagome looked at it and frowned at it, there where things she could remember and everything else was questionable.

But all thought about traveling vanished when something changed in the air. Shippo commented first. "Kagome I am scared." Shippo whined as a shadow came closer to them.

"Shippo run as far away as you can." she said shaking at the pressure this being put out. But Shippo shook his head at her words.

"No I won't abandon you Kagome." he said putting up a brave front. That even Kagome could see through. Sesshomaru had heard ever word clearly, even though he was still quite far away.

When Kagome seen him in the sunlight she fell to her knees. She craddled her head in the palms of her hands. Pain shot through her as thing she needed to remember came crashing at a wall. There was something that was blocking her from remembering who he was. She didn't know a word had slipped out of her mouth as she couldn't think through the pain.

"Sessy you old meanie." It was childish and it made him stop. Shippo looked at her and barly held back a laugh, as he looked at the silver haired yokai. Sesshomaru looked at her, and not onec had he told her his name! Let alone that nickname that only those who wanted to die called him. Before he got any closer Kagome's face flew up and he could see her eyes roll back in to her head. As her body fell forward on to the ground.

Slowly she started to move to get up. This time he seen her eyes they were diffrent. Like when she tranceformed but she showed no sign of doing so.

"Still not strong enough to break the seal." he said looking at her as she stood looking at him. A scream escaped her as her body fought to change. Her hair grew slightly long as did her teeth and nails. Her breath came in short pants as it became harder to breath. Shippo watched as Kagome turned from the sweet girl who helped him in to something wild. It scared him but her would not leave her side.

"Kitsune I would leave now if you value your life." he said knowing she would look for the boy when she woke. Shippo shook his head with tears running down his face. His hands were balled up and he was trying not to cry out loud. Sesshomaru ignored him after that.


	32. A crush and getting crushed part four

Ah yea me don't own Inuyasha. But Kagome and Sesshomaru hit it off ^_^ no pun intended.

The Yōkai Child

A crush and getting crushed part four

Moments before Sesshomaru launched his attack Kagome changed completely. Glossy black fur waved in the wind as blue eyes looked at him with blood lust. A low growl came from her maw as she was hit by a Sesshomaru's poison claw. He raked his claws down the left side of her face. The Black Inu smashed a giant paw in to his side sending him flying. He was caught off guard by this move as he lands on his feet. He frowns at this as he suddenly loses sight of her. The Black Inu hits him from behind and holds him down as it moves in to bite him. She is too slow as he pushes off the ground and sends her stumbling back.

Shippo watches in horror as these two fight right in front of him. He wants Kagome to come back to come back as he refuses to believe that this is really her. Tears leak out as the one know only as "Sessy" pulls out hit sword. And attacks her, he cuts along her side as she roars in pain. But it does nothing but make her more wild than before.

The Black Inu jumps up in to the air spinning through the air she hits him. With her tail sending him flying and making him lose his sword. He gets up and moves at her leaping in to the sky. Ready to hit her right eye, but this was what the Inu was waiting for. She jumps and hits him with her full weight. This makes him transform in to his Dog form. His body grows and stands shorter than her by only a few inches. He lashes out and goes for the throat but the Black Inu rears up and slams down her two front paws on him.

'It is so strange to stand and watch this fight.' Shippo thinks to himself as Sesshomaru lands right next to him. Kicking up dirt and dust as he slides to a stop. Only to charge at her once more, he slams his head in to her chest and sends her sprawling back. He quickly leaps on her digging his claws into her soft underbelly. And bites down on her throat and holds her there for over five minutes as they breath heavily.

Slowly her body shrinks and he does the same. He looks down at the blood running down her neck as it goes from gushing to a trickle. Stronger. That is what she has become even after sealing her from the full form for a full five years. He looks at the marks she gave him as they too will begone soon enough. He moves to retrieve his sword and winces as he feels three broken ribs.

I lost to a female pup.

He thought as he pickes up his sword. The weird part about this moment is his feelings. He is neither angry nor is he ashamed at the fact of this out come. Finally he comes to a decision as to what he want to do with the black pup. But first it was about time he find his Father who decided to leave over twenty years ago.


	33. Everything changes for better or worse

So as you all know I don't own Inuyasha. I want say that I am happy so many like my story. And I wouldn't have gotten so far so quickly with out your reviwes. ^_^

The Yōkai Child

Everything changes for better or worse

As Kagome lay injured, Shippo ran up to the stranger. He ran up and started to hit him with his tiny fists.

"Why did you hurt Kagome-chan!" he wailed as the silver-haired yokai turned away from him.

"Hn." was all he said before he started to walk away. That is when Shippo latched his teeth to something, and that something was his mokomoko. He turned to the bratty little yokai and growled. He was in no mood to play games with him.

"Let go." he said smashing Shippo's tiny body to the ground. He had places to be and so little time to do it in. The boy refused to do so as tears formed in his eyes.

"That pup is different and so I found the answer." after he said this Shippo released his tail and looked up at him. Sesshomaru took this moment to leave before the child could do anything more.

He had made it back to where he had left Jaken and A-Un, in a short time. He was still bleeding from two of his wounds but they where nothing to him. When Jaken caught sight of his lord he started to run around in circles.

"My lord who dare do this to you!" he cried out as he came to stand in front of him.

"Who do you think." he said biting out the sarcastic remark. The light of understanding lit up in his eyes.

"So she did this to you! Why that lowly beast!" A-Un took the chance to hit him with a tiny zap of electric.

"Jaken I will be gone from the Western lands for a time. I will be back soon, and then thing will become interesting." he said in such a way that Jaken became confused.

Kagome looked at herself through a window as she played in the snow, she could have been no more than two at the time. She was with her father who was smiling and full of life, tears sprung to her eyes. Suddenly the scene changed she was about five and walking up the steps of the family shrine. She busted her head on the stairs. She remember it as the day she was to get a new baby brother, she was so happy she fell. Suddenly it changed once more to her around the same time she had gotten out of bed and moved down stairs and then outside. Finally she open the well door, and she was grabbed by that crazy yokai. As she fell down the well she seen her hand change in to a clawed one.

Before she blacked it all out she heard a whisper, "I will always love my baby girl."

She woke to a broken sob of Shippo's as he rested his head on her stomach. He had two handfuls of her kimono in his hands. She couldn't move right than but she put a hand on his head. "Shh, it okay Shippo don't cry." she said with a cracked voice.

"But...but...you were lying here not moving!" he cried into her side. "And that mean old yokai hurt you. And you both turned in to big scary demon dogs!" he said not wanting to believe his own words. Kagome struggled to sit up when she heard the last part.

"What do you mean by demon dog Shippo?" she said wanting to know but still not ready to accept the reality.

Shippo sniffed and rubbed his nose with his sleeve. He looked up in to Kagome's blue eyes that looked as troubled as his. "You turned into a black dog demon and that man you called Sessy turned in to a white one." this confused Kagome but she knwe he spoke the truth. Which most other adults would put it as an over active imagination.

"Did I scare you Shippo." she asked in a more collective tone. Saddly on the inside she was trying to understand how she a normal fifteen year old from the twenty-first century, managed to get kidnapped and brought to the past and also be a monster.

Shippo wanted to cry and tell her she made him unable to move. But he didn't want her to leave him either, he shook his head. "No you were amazing Kagome, you had him at every turn. He went from bare hands to a sword and then when he lost that he transformed. And even than you were overpowering him." he said like the child he was tell the person he looked up too most in the world how cool they were. Kagome giggled as she had never thought of herself before now as cool.

Pulling Shippo in to a big hug she thanked him. His smile was unseen as he returned his hug. He vowed to always stay at her side no matter how scary she got.

After this Shippo had went to look for some things to start a fire. He left it for Kagome so he could find some twigs and small things he could carry. Kagome had a small fire going as Shippo returned with his prizes. He laid them down in front of Kagome. He than went back to find something that could pass as a snack. By the time they were ready to sleep Kagome's wounds had all but disappared from her body.

Around this time Kikyo had finished purifying another low-level yokai when a thought hit her. She fell to the ground as she could not believe she could be so blind.

"How could I have missed it! She was the one I sealed the Shikon no Tama in." She said grabbing a fistful of grass. She didn't know yet what she would do but one thing for sure was she needed to get her back to the well before the seal broke. The miko decided to return to Inuyasha's forest. It was time to face the past, she thought a she clung to the beads of Subjugation. She didn't want to use them on him but this time there was no time for petty arguments with the hanyo. They could talk, yell or kill each other after they had found the girl. But one question still lingered, "Why didn't she feel like a demon?"


	34. Waking with an arrow in your chest

I don't own Inuyasha. Hope you all enjoy since Sleeping beauty wakes up at long last.

The Yōkai Child

Waking with an arrow in your chest

I looked around at the forest trying to remember what the hell happened to me. I had taken the Jewel and was running. Mmh...Looking down I spotted one of Kikyo's arrows sticking out of my chest. I tried to pull it out but it burned my hand. Than I smelled her no one but her smelled like she did.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha growl out. "What's the big idea pinning me to a tree! Where is the Jewel?" he said trying to move. Kikyo slowly walked out of the forest with a plain face that show indifference at his struggle.

"Inuyasha you once told me you loved me. If you still feel something of that emotion will you help me." She said looking up at him with sad lonely eyes. He melted like he did when he had first seen them.

He looked at her wounded that she thought he didn't love her still. "Alright." he said in a soft voice. Kikyo walked up to him and removed the arrow from his chest. As they fell Inuyasha caught her in an embrace. Kikyo blushed at the contact, it had been so long since she had been held just as she was. A simple women that held weakness and longings just as other women do.

For a long moment they just stood there like that. Kikyo was the one who broke the embrace, as she put the beads on him. Inuyasha looked down at them not knowing what was going on. When Kikyo said "Stay" Inuyasha tried to move but he could do nothing but stare at her.

"Inuyasha I want you to find and bring the one with this scent back to me. Do not ask why I want you to do this. But when you bring her back I will remove the beads from your neck." Kikyo finished as he was now able to one freely once more.

Unable to do or say anything against her wishes he took the small scrap of cloth. It smell different from anything he was use to. He ran off to find the one who owned this scent. He also decided to figure out why Kikyo was acting so cold to him. Sure he busted the place up but he hadn't killed anyone. Well that he could remember.


	35. Empty Villages

I don't own Inuyasha. Alright so three new Chapters for everyone I hope you liked them. This is a set up for the next couple of chapters. ^_^

The Yōkai Child

Empty Villages

Kagome and Shippo had gotten an early start on the day. The morning was bright and full of new possibilities as they started to head for the next town. The mood was tense but calm as Kagome carried Shippo. The sight of so many trees and the sounds of the birds had Kagome humming a song she didn't know. It made her feel warm in side as she continued on with it. After she could hum it no long Shippo turned and looked up at her.

"Kagome what was that you were humming?" he asked in a cheerful way that made his smile glow.

"I don't know Shippo. Why do you ask." Kagome said holding Shippo up in the air to look at his face clearly.

"Well as you hummed it reminded me of whenn my dad hugged me." he said with a bright smile. "What are your parents like Kagome?" he asked wanting to know more about her.

Kagome thought for a moment and gave a far away smile. "Well there is me, mama, Sota and Grandpa." than she frowned. "But recently I learned from my Grandpa that my mom and dad were not my real parents." she said unable to say anymore, since that was all she knew about it. She knew not how she got there or why. All she knew was they treated her like she was their own daughter. Shippo took this in a gave her a much need hug. Which turned into a tickle fight.

Both partys sat on the ground trying to catch their breath. Kagome needed that she couldn't remember the last time someone started a tickle fight just to get her to laugh. Kagome wiped away the last tear from laughing so hard. That is when she noticed they where so close to the next village. Since they had coins to buy the things they needed she pointed it out to Shippo. The Kitsune hopped up and took off ahead of Kagome. She sighed knowing kids seemed to have boundless energy until it was bed time. Standing up she brushed of the dust and sighed, "A shower would be nice right about now."

"Kagome hurry up!" Shippo cried behind him. She laughed at his happiness that seemed to make everyone else want to smile. As she began to close the gape she noticed he had stopped moving.

"Shippo?" she called as he backed away from the village. He turned and ran back right in to her.

"Let's go a different way." he said trying to push her back the way they came. But she was bigger and stronger than him and she didn't budge.

"What is wrong with you Shippo. What is going on that you want to avoid this place?" she asked concerned at his actions. Shippo only shook his head.

She picked him up and finished walking into the village. When she seen the sight of the village she dropped to her knees. "Oh my what could have done this?" she said squeezing poor Shippo tightly.


	36. It was only a dreamEmpty Villages part

Well I am back and you all know I don't own Inuyasha. So I have three nice long chapters for all you lovely readers. Alright so just want you all to know this is what happens when I lose my train of thought. I had planned something different, but I forgot what it was. But don't feel lost everything is slowly clearing itself up. I hope everyone still enjoys. Second author's yay...not.

The Yōkai Child

It was only a dream/Empty Villages part two

Kagome had woken to her inner world and started to look around. She had no idea where she was but it was full of buildings and other thing from her time. When she suddenly dropped in to an unseen hole. She fell into the uncaring blackness landing hard on her feet. The impact made her fall to her knees, a small cry escaped her mouth. A hard laugh echoed around her as the blackness shook. The sounds of rock coming down made her throw her hands over her head. The sound of metal scrapping along a chalk board met her ears. She tried in vain to keep it out as the sound slowly stopped.

"Weak! How did I end up with this weak welp as my container!" A male voice roar in the darkness. Making the shadows dance.

"Don't scare her away you brute we can finally talk with her." a calm song-like voice stated, as the other voice grumbles.

'Who are you?' Kagome voices after what seems like forever. It is weak compared to theirs. Suddenly she feels a pair of eyes on her. The feeling of being eaten by the unknown voice scared her.

"Child what do you know of the Black Inu?" the calm one asked her. She felt a calm come over her.

"Nothing." she stated it so bluntly the angry voice barked out a laugh.

"See I told didn't I that miko did something to our body when she shoved that horrible little pink thing in her." the male voice stated.

"Or it could be that our constant death stops!" the calm voice growls back at him.

Suddenly the shadow grew and contracted in size till suddenly it exploded. Kagome flew back in to the wall, she slammed into hard. Making her see stars as she tried to regain where she was. That is when she noticed it, a tiny black pup with blue eyes.

"Dame it you ruined it now she can see our pitiful form!" the angry voice growled in frustration. "This body is so utterly undevloped I want to die in shame."

"Oh stop your bellyaching. Child you will wake now till another time." the voice said soothing before a loud child voice cried.

"KAGOME!" she bolted awake only to find she was moving. Still foggy with sleep she tried to find Shippo.

"Shippo?" she said sleepily.

"Keh why is it I have to drag this human back to Kikyo." Inuyasha complained as the girl started to move. "Hey stop moving around already!" he growled and dug a claw into her lower leg. This woke her up, and she seen the hair which made her freak out. This made her shift only part way, as she grew claws and escaped his grasp.

He noted the girl with a strange look. He was not expecting her to have claws, or the strength to get out of his grasp so easy. So now he was forced to drag her back the hard way which he didn't mind. But right now he would have taken the easy way. She howled out something he could not understand. But it made him back away she moved closer.

"Well this will have to do." he said flexing his claws as he started to run back the way he had come.

For and hour she had followed him taking every chance to hit him. She managed a few deep ones, and many nicks and scratches. When she suddenly stopped sniffed and turned around and went back the way she had come. As he chased her back down he lost her. As only a little purple light the size of a firefly was all he could see in the forest.

Shippo had been hurt by the hanyo that took the sleeping Kagome. He had waited for over two hours next to the fire pit they had made the night before. Suddenly a cold wind blew causeing him to shiver, but it didn't stop. As a single tear slipped down his face. He didn't want to admit it but he really liked Kagome. Even if she lost herself when she tranceformed. A warm hand touched his shoulder.

"What happened Shippo?" Kagome asked as she was tackled to the ground.

"Your back!" he said letting tears of joy fall do his face. "I thought...that mean...old hanyo took...you away for good." Shippo managed between sobs. Kagome smiled and just rubbed his back till he settled down.

They finally managed to get to the next small village. Sadly it too was empty only the blood covering the huts showed that anything had once lived there. As they exited the village they had spotted a sign to a hot spring. Not passing the chance up for a bath Kagome followed the well-worn path.

Shippo had ditched his clothing and jumped straight into the naturally warm water. Kagome soon followed the little kitsune in to the healing waters. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes letting all the stress from the past few weeks drift away.


	37. An Alpha and a pack of wolves

After stating this over thirty times I would like to say I don't own Inuyasha. Alright so my first warning this chapter contains a perverted wolf. As I stated before this is what happens when I lose my train of thought. Still I hope you all enjoy. And to answer any questions of if Kagome is losing her mind you will find out soon.

The Yōkai Child

An Alpha and a pack of wolves

No sooner had Kagome and Shippo exited the pool of hot water, did a pack of wolves surround them. Kagome held the first layer of the kimono up to her wet body. As they got ready to attack Shippo did what he did best. He used a leaf and changed in to a big bear like thing. The wolves were not tricked by it as they came closer. Kagome screamed as they jumped at Shippo. Before they could draw blood a voice stopped them

"Oi! I thought I told you lot to keep it down!" a male voice barked as the sound of splashing could be heard.

Kagome shivered as the splashing got closer to them. Shippo had turned back and was now hiding behind Kagome's leg. There in the pool they were just in stood a man with water up to his waist. He looked at the center of the circle and smirked. He got out of the water showing a cover wrapped around his middle. Kagome's whole face had went red at the thought she refused to think about.

"Hmm. Go work boys, you can have a nice treat on the way home." he said coming closer to the red-faced girl. He circled around her and mumbled at bit. "Well how about wench do you want to have a bit of fun. Or be fed to my wolves." he stated giving her one more once over. She quickly pulled on the article of clothing and crossed her arms to keep the robe shut.

"Neither one we are leaving." she said not letting the fear coat her voice. As she gathered there small amount of things and moved closer to the ring of wolves.

He just watched the women and the young kitsune that followed her. He sighed as he thought a night of fun with the women was done. As she would be food for his wolves and it was too bad he thought as he took in her scent.

Kagome wanted to slap him hard across the face. 'Or better yet rip his throat out.' A little voice said in the back of her mind. This thought made the look in her eye change long enough to scare the wolves into letting her pass. They nipped at Shippo who pulled his tail in as he moved faster.

About two hours later Kagome savagely attacked an old stick. Breaking it in to tiny pieces as she threw them into the fire. Shippo was scared into silence as he decided to go for more twigs, since Kagome was running low. As he moved around the light forest he heard a stick snap. And than a wolf popped out, he dropped the items and ran for Kagome. There he sat next to Kagome. With the rest of the pack around him, he stopped and the wolf he had bumped into picked him up by the tail.

"So how about why not become my women." he said with a smirk plastered to his face. Kagome rolled her eyes, first she is picked up by one man now there was this one. And why was she suddenly a danger and man magnet wrapped up into one.

"Sorry but I am already taken." she said trying to move away from him. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"By who?" he asked thinking it was a bluff. She turned to him and smiled real sweet, as she lean over to him. He thought she was going to kiss him.

"His name is Ryuu." she said softly and then louder stated. "It will never be you! Now if you don't mind could go find some other girl to bother." she said getting up to get away from him. He was about to grab her when a hand stopped him. He looked up to see a teenage boy with long gold hair and piercing eyes.

"Huh a wolf yokai. Are you alright Kagome darling." he said putting on a show for the wolf. He knew that once they decided on something they never gave up the hunt.

Kagome looked at him slack-jawed where was the cute little pre-teen? She could help the blush that crossed her face. "Yea." she said kind of dreamily at his words. "Did you come when I called your name?" she asked puzzled.

He smiled and encircled her into a hug. He was now slightly taller than her and she felt his sharp nails dig into her skin. It didn't really hurt but she couldn't help but notice. She felt like she was being held against a wall. The wolf looked at the two and frowned.

"You should know when a Dragon captures his princess he won't let her go so easily." he says to the wolf with a smile that causes the pack to back down.

Before he turns around he says, "I will catch you later." he says with a wink and takes off in a whirl wind. The wolves run to catch up to him. Ryuu laughs and turns Kagome around, she looks up at him. He looks in to her eyes for a long moment.

"Well it was good to see Kagome. Call my name if your ever in trouble." and he was gone.

Kagome stood in the clearing alone with dripping wet hair. When her mind finally clears she realizes that something is missing. More like a someone..."Shippo!"


	38. An Alpha and a pack of wolves part two

Still I don't own Inuyasha. So I hope you like this chapter as well ^_^

The Yōkai Child

An Alpha and a pack of wolves part two

As Kagome walked around she finally found a mushroom that Shippo had. It cried out as another one popped up. As she followed them she mentally beat herself up. 'How could I fall in to that perverted wolf's trap!' a chiming in the back of her head told her someone had an idea. And there was a grumble in there as well. While the two voices bickered she was gonna find that wolf and give him a piece of her mind. And maybe more. 'If only they would stop with the fighting.' she mentally sighed. Soon she found the mushrooms growing further apart.

"We could find that toy you're so fond of if you let us free that is." the male voice said. His voice was so scary but when she pictured him as that tiny puppy. A sudden bout of laughter made her trip over a tree root. The chiming was also back as she picked herself up. When a screaming mushroom popped up right in her face. Startled she fell back right into something solid. 'This feels kinda familiar.' she thought as a pair of hands grabbed her.

"Now than I finally found you. So no tricks this time why does Kikyo want you for?" a male voice questioned her. She suddenly open and not in a good way. "So you can deal with a pervert in your birthday suite but no with this guy asking you a question?" the sing-song voice chirped in her ear.

"Will you just shut it." Kagome thought while saying it out loud, which she didn't plan to say. She was going for the if I don't say anything he might lose interest, line of thought. This pissed the hanyo off royally.

"Why you little..." this remained unfinished as Kagome got violent. She smashed the back of her head into his face. He was not expecting her to do that as she slammed a sandaled foot down on his bare foot. She than kicked him where well he fell after that hit. Right on to his knees and that is when she finished the job with a right knee to his face. He fell back defeated and unconscious.

'Huh who knew Gramp's present would actually come in handy? He wouldn't be too happy I needed it but...It worked!' she thought as she took a look at her attacker.

"Oh so he got free of the tree. Too bad he is such a jerk, or he might have been cute." she said going after the screaming mushroom.

Shippo was looking up at the yokai who had picked him up. He found out from his blabbing he had already planned this before he got rejected by Kagome. When he had circled to her back he was looking at him. He admitted to being confused as to the reason for him and Kagome being together. Unless he was her child was his reasoning behind this little mystery. Shippo want to say something but found it was better not to talk at all as he led Kagome to their hideout. So she could call for Ryuu to save him. But the thought of him growing so fast scared him, because he didn't want to lose her.

"You've been quite back their kid. Unless you have laid down a trail for your mama ta follow ya." he said picking the boy up by the tail. "Oh by the look on your face I take it I guessed right." he said with a low voice that showed he was only alive because of Kagome. Shippo shook his head at this question.

"Oh really so you wouldn't mind falling to yer death than right here would ja." he asked the tiny kitsune. "Or maybe you could be the prize for my wolves to chase to their heart's content." Shippo couldn't take it anymore.

"You'll be sorry if you do! When nee-chan gets angry she gets scary." he said trying to put up a brave front.

"Really well then you better keep leaving that trail or you might become a chew toy." the wolf yokai said with a grin.

Inuyasha woke with pain as he felt all the damage Kagome inflected upon him. He remember being hit but it goes black. He sits up fast causing his head to rush with pain. After everything stops moving he looks around the spot he was in. "Dame it! How could I have lost her twice!" silently adding 'After getting beat up both times.' he thought as he got up to try sniffing her out. Which hurt a lot he would have like to add but he would never admit to it since he was a big tough hanyo.

As he quickly runs off he thinks about what happened with Kikyo. 'I wonder why she has become so cold? And why is it so important for me to get that girl to her. True she was really strong but she doesn't smell of human blood. So what reason could she have?' Inuyasha thought as he endured the pain in his foot and other places.


	39. A pack is a family for life

Alright five whole chapters for you guys! And I still don't own Inuyasha hope you all enjoy. :)

The Yōkai Child

A pack is a family for life

It was the end of the line when she reached the last crying mushroom spore. She looked around to try to find where they might be keeping Shippo when everything went black. Kagome woke to the smell of blood, as screaming broke through her cotton filled mind. She slowly sat up ready to get out of bed and get ready for school. When something stopped her from moving.

"And where are you off to Kagome." a male voice said from behind her. This comment was like a bucket of cold water that was dumped on her. Her head shot around to see that the perverted wolf was holding her wrist.

"..." She tried to yell but she couldn't speak. He watched her confused expression, as she tried to figuar out why she could not speak.

"Your wondering why you can't talk well see this." he pointed to something around his neck. She nodded not know where this was going. "It is the reason you can't speak. I didn't want you calling up that dragon before we are mated." he said happily. "We will see how happy he is when I tear his throat out!" the male voice growled out angrily. Kagome rolled her eyes at the both of them.

'Once I find Shippo I am out of here.' She thought to herself as she looked around the cave. She noticed she was on a bed. And it was all made from pelts of animals. She didn't know what was worst the furs or the fact that she was in the perverted wolf's bed.

"Leader!" a pair of voice cried running into the cave. The wolf looked at them both of them as they panted.

"What is it Ginta, Hakkaku." he said looking worried as they were covered in scratches.

"It's the birds again Koga." the one with black and grey hair said. Koga frowned at them as he looked at cave opening.

"Are you sure?" he said looking at them both. As he was ready to tear out of the cave.

"Yes in the south ridge they were making a new nest." Ginta finished as Hakkaku started.

"They also got Kaira." the spiky haired one said ready to run again.

After he said this he told them to watch Kagome. As he disappeared from sight outside the cave. Kagome felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere in the cave. She noticed a couple crying and the rest of the yokai men and women crowding around them. To her this was strange behavior, but than it clicked.

"Ah Koga!" the two men cried as he did this. Both men looked at her and couldn't see what he found so interesting. But than it was not their place to question his choices.

This was getting to her, 'how can they all just sit and wait in the safety of this cave.' Kagome thought as she got up off the bed and made her way to the exist. The two men tried to stop her but she just brushed them off. She also realized something, 'How can I do the same as them, I have power that I don't want to admit to. And refuse to believe what is happening to me. All of it feels like nothing more than a dream. But to them this is real and today they might lose a child.' She thought as other tried to stop her, they stopped when they seen the look in her eyes.

"My you seem to have woken up some pup." the male voice said as she sniffed the air. "That way pup and quickly." he said in a more mature voice, that still sounded like rocks in a blender.

Shippo on the other was not liking where he was at. He looked down to see nothing under his feet. Still it was better than being surrounded by the wolves. In his thoughts the sudden movement of his cage made him cry out.

"Don't drop me! Please!" the boy begged as he was soon in someones hands. He had placed his own over his eyes. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around. "Kagome you found me! Wait it's a trap they will capture you and take away your voice." he said quickly. Kagome placed her forehead to his and smiled at him. "They already took your voice! But how are you here? Did you become that meanies mate already?" he said not ever wanting to think of his Kagome and that, that wolf together.

She held him tightly as she continued on her way, the voice helped to guide her so far. Suddenly something flies past her in to the rocks behind her. Kagome looks at the Koga who is protecting something. She wants to say something anything but it is too late. She is picked up by a pair of talons, being carried higher and higher into the air.

Koga falls out of the indent on to his feet that can barely hold him up. He knew it was a bad idea to come alone but he couldn't let anymore of his pack get hurt by these birds. Ugly rats of the sky that look like a twisted pidgion and a harpy. He looks up to see Kagome being held high in the air by the Gokurakuchō. He wanted to yell at her but found that would be useless since she couldn't talk.

High in the air she grows angry at the thing holding her. She wasn't some ones snack and nor would she just wait for help. "You got some spirit." the voice commented as her body flew up and kicked the bird in its middle. She started to fall but suddenly she stopped falling and stood above thing with two bodies. 'That is just wrong.' Kagome thought as she landed a crushing blow to the bird. It fell on some rocks, which crushed it's wings. The bird landed on a flat plain as it tried to get up. Kagome landed lightly as she looked at the thing in shock. 'Did I do that?' She thought to herself as she was nearly cut in half by a feather.

Holding her side she decided on what she was going to do. The charm that held back her voice broke as a howl burst from her chest. The Black Inu roared in glee as the pink thing flew from her body. The power of the attack slammed the large ugly Gokurakuchō in to the wall of rock. Kagome's body moved on it's own as she hit it with the same energy that she used on the brothers.

Koga fell back on to the ground as he watched her fight. "That big sister is strong." the girl in his arm commented as Kagome let loss a howl.

"Yea she is really is." he said tenderly.

The spell was broken when Ginta and Hakkaku arrived.

"Leader! Your alive and the girl is okay."Ginta said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Koga where is Sis?" Hakkaku said looking around for her. Koga frowned and handed the child to Ginta.

"Return her to her parents." he said shoving the little body in to Ginta's unready ones. As he turned around with a sigh, Hakkaku just stared at him. "Both of you!" he growl at the spiky haired wolf. And suddenly they were running instead of walking.


	40. A pack is a family for life part two

I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

A pack is a family for life part two

Kagome looked at what she had done. Her heart was pounding and she felt the adrenaline flooding her body. She looked behind her and spotted Shippo cling to her shoulder. He had managed to hold on to her collar when she had been captured in the creatures claws. He looked shook up but she felt the same way. What did she do? She never thought she had the power to hit that thing much less kill it.

"So will you free us and you can do that as much as you want." The male voice said with a hope hint to it. Kagome laugh at this.

'Why would I let something like you run free. You had the power to control me and your still sealed!' She thought as Koga made his way over to her. He had a grin on his face that told everything he was feeling.

"Kagome why not face it you and me are ment to be. So just except to being my women." Kagome rolled her eye she had enough to deal with right now. Adding the perverted to to the mix was the last thing she want to add at this point.

"Sorry Koga but I don't have time to be yours." she noticed a thing laying in her blood, it was that thing her Grandpa always went on about. 'No what was it called again?' she thought as she picked it up and looked at it.

"Is that the Shikon Jewel?"

"Huh-uh...That is what it was called!" Kagome said snapping her fingers together. Koga looked at the Jewel and smiled.

This didn't last long as Inuyasha showed up looking peeved at the fact of being beaten up by a wench. He than notices the item in her hand and grins at it. He runs past her and captures it in his clawed fingers.

"Finally I have it after all this time!" he cries in joyful glee. Kagome punches him in the gut causing him to drop the item. Which she catches with a swift hand.

"Not like I care what it can do but you are bad and will use it to cause trouble. So you can forget about having it hanyo." she didn't know what a hanyo was but it made him angry.

"You wench you don't even know what your holding!" Koga hit him on the head and smiled at her.

"Don't call my women a wench hanyo or I will make sure you can't ever talk to her like that again. Kagome sighed he wouldn't take no for an answer that was for sure.

"I am not your women Koga and who are you anyway hanyo?" she said looking down on him. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"My name is Inuyasha not hanyo, got that wench." He got hit on the head once more. Shippo was enjoying this as it was someone other than him getting scolded. "Why don't you shut that kid up." Shippo just stuck his tong out at him.


	41. A pack is a family for life part three

I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

A pack is a family for life part three

It was strange being carried back from the cliffs in Koga's arms. But she felt better holding on to Shippo who seemed no to care. About who she was or why she was able to move the she did. Than there was the problem of Ryuu and the silver hair yokai. But they were pushed to the back of her mind as she was set on her feet. As a the whole pack came at her. Each of them thanked her for helping to kill the Bird's. She blushed at the attention she was receiving. While Inuyasha was left to stand outside the entrance to their den.

Shippo was laughing at Inuyasha on the inside. Since he deserved what he got for trying to kidnaped his big sis. Koga was enjoying the sight of watching Kagome get along so well with his pack. He had never thought about how his pack accepted his women. That was until now that was it seemed as everyone looked so bright and happy.

Sesshomaru frown at the sight of his father. He couldn't believe this was the same male that had ruled over the west.

His father sat in an oak, where two children sat around him. The first was a boy around ten with shaggy black hair that was dripping wet. The other was a girl around the same age. She had light brown hair and big green eyes, she was the first to see him.

"Who are you?" she ask as Sesshomaru came closer to their little group. He glared at the girl who started to cry.

"Still as brash as ever with the ladies, Sesshomaru." his father said as he soothed the little girl. The glare he shot him was accompanied by a small glimmer in his eyes most would never notice. "So what's her name and is she yokai or human son?" this knocked Sesshomaru off guard as his father chuckled at his expression since he never showed his emotions.

"Well I believe I have found the Black Inu father." he said with that same look in his eyes. Inu no Taisho couldn't believe his emotionless son was in love, but there was more.

Sesshomaru seen his father's face go from calm to panic striken. "This is bad if it awakens an no one is around to stop the release..." his father trailed off as he got up. He looked at the two of them with a strained smile. He wished to have a little more time to himself but things that needed his attention was a never ending list.

"I need you to fetch the old man Luna." he said to the little girl who was suddenly gone. In her place was a small fairy she flew around them gracefully for a moment as she found what she was looking for.

The boy looked up at him expectantly. "And what about me?" he asked almost hurt at having nothing to do.

"I need you to tell the king I have decided to go back early, since something important needs my attention." he said to the boy who looked like he crawled out of a pool of water. Sesshomaru watched as the boy changed in to a horse and jump right in to the water.

"Father what was that boy just now." he asked in wonder.

"Oh he is just a young kelpie. I was helping to look after him. Now son you have to tell me has the Black Inu transformed?"

"Yes over eleven times." his father faltered at the number.

"What! What do you mean by over eleven times. There is just once and than it is completely out of control!" his father exclaimed as he paced back and forth. "Where is that old man." he growled to himself as he thought about what his son had said.


	42. Control you either have it or you don't

I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

Control you either have it or you don't

Kagome managed to use an escape hole that the wolves had made. She just wanted to have a hot bath and act like all of this was just a dream.

"We are not a dream child so get over it. You are us and we are you." the gruff voice said almost pouting.

'What is wrong with you?' she asked as his sharp words seemed kind of dull.

"He is just mad that after that fight with the white Inu pup you have gained control over our powers."

'Well if I hadn't I would have been killed.' Kagome thought as she ate whatever Shippo had snagged from a near by human village.

"True but you either have it or you don't and your the first real one to have it. Though it won't be too long until them assassins are woken up again."

"Uncouth beast that kill without distinction." the harsh male voice said getting back some spunk.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled making her turn her head. As she stepped in a puddle of water.

"Oh my sorry Shippo I guess I was off in the clouds." she said with a blush as she looked down at her feet.

The Inu pair were looking at the Western lands that was their home. They would fight to protect it no matter what. Since Sesshomaru was the one who knew the Black Inu scent he would lead. They moved swiftly having no time before the hunting dogs were sent out to hunt the dishonor of the Inu Daiyokai line.

"The Black Inu is close father." Sesshomaru said not wanting to hurt the girl even though she was a fraction stronger than him.

"Alright." he said trying to find the scent of the beast that was fabled to rampage through out all the western and eastern lands. Never had anyone who carried this beast have any control of it.

There standing in the middle of the road was a girl with black hair. Next to her was a kitsune who looked up at her with worry. She dropped her hands to her sides as she bent down to look at the small boy. Suddenly she was smiling and walking along.


	43. Time is not relevent

As always I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

Time is not relevent

Sesshomaru knew only one thing and that was he could save her. Sure she was was called a monster and no one wanted her to live. He shouldn't think of having any feelings for her but he did. He wanted her as a mate, he had used the fight as a way to mark her even if it was only for a moment.

I was not having the best time here since someone was trying to kill me in some shape or form. Than I smelled it that hanyo that thought he could just kidnaped someone! He had been on our trail for an hour now and it was getting to the two in my head. One wanted to tear him open the other just wanted to eat him and be done with it.

'No I am not going to do that!' I thought loud and clear. Shippo gave me a worried look so I bent down and gave him a smile.

"Shippo you remember that hanyo that tried to take me away?"

"Yea." he said nodding slowly.

"Well he has been following us so you want to set up a trick for him?" he gave a laugh that cheered him up greatly.

"I got a good one save that should be fun." he pulled a pouch from his sleeve. Oh boy this must be one he has been saving.

We started to walk again this time in higher spirits. Something felt off but I couldn't tell what it was until I till both the voices growled for me to drop to the ground. I did it just in time as something went flying past my head. Why can't I go more than two days without some one trying to kill me?

Sesshomaru watched as his father drew a blade he had never seen before. This was bad he could feel it his blood screamed it would be over if that blade touched her. He could do nothing in this moment but watch as his father got closer to where she now laid on the ground. His heart was thumping loud,y in his chest as he watched her stand up again. He only needed his father to be distracted for just a moment to get her away and back to the well where she had come from.


	44. Time is not relevent pt two

I don't own Inuyasha.

The Yōkai Child

Time is not relevant pt two

Inuyasha smelled blood as he grew closer to the girl he was sent to bring back. He didn't like that she was a yokai and now she was the one holding the Shikon no Tama as well. It was too much he thought as he decided to kill her and take the jewel and wish to be a full-blooded demon.

The sight he came upon was not what he wanted to see. Some other yokai had beaten him to the punch. She was covered in wounds that wouldn't stop bleeding. He looked at the one who had done this and decided to stop them since this was wrong. If you were out to kill something you did it quickly not drag it out till they could bearly stand.

Sesshomaru seen his chance to help her in the shape of his hanyo brother. He thought bitterly that this was a strange twist of fate. His father stopped his attack on Kagome and looked at his son who came at him. Slipping by the now reunited family he picked up the bloody form of the one he called mate. And ran to the one place that kept her safe all this time.

"Stop!" his father roar as Inuyasha kept him busy.

He listened to the sound of her breathing and her heart as it kept pumping blood. He wished that if there was a way to save life that it might be where ever she went to in that well.

Inu no Taisho grabbed his son by the wrist. "Stop now Inuyasha!" he growled low in his throat.

"How do you know my name?" he said gritting his teeth in pain as the older male broke his wrist.

"I am your father, and you helped your brother get away with thee most dangerous Daiyokai ever born!" he said dropping his son's wrist.

He growled in frustration as he went after his son who had gotten quit far by now. He looked at his youngest son who was now looking at him more closely.

"So your my old man I thought you were dead." he said looking up at his face.

"Somethings have been exaggerated. You shouldn't believe everything you hear." he said disappearing in to that of a ball of light.


	45. Time is not relevent pt three

**I don't own Inuyasha but than again you knew that. **So I am back with more some more of The Yōkai Child and believe it or not the Story of the Black Inu is drawling ever so close so stay tuned! Well I hope that you enjoy the story ^_^

The Yōkai Child

Time is not relevent pt three

Sesshomaru watched as her form disappeared into the well. Like it had so many other times over the past eleven years. He had never wondered where it was she had gone. Now he was worried since he could do nothing more to protect her.

'I looked up to see the face of the guy who had attacked me. He had a sad look in his eyes as he dropped me. I could feel the air around me change as I looked up from the bottom. He wasn't there anymore but right now I could care less as everything went dark.' Kagome thought as she felt weightless as she dropped back through time to the present.

Inu no Taisho arrived moments after his son dropped her body once more down into the well. Angry that his son would do something so stupid as protecting the Cursed One.

"Do you know what you have done!?" His father yelled losing his temper as he glared his son down. Sesshomaru didn't back down as he looked his father in the eye.

"Yes father I do know what I am doing and that is protecting my mate." He said tersely looking his father down with all he had.

"Dame it boy…you did well protecting her even if she is the cursed one." He said clasping his son in a fatherly hug.

Which Sesshomaru unwillingly returned as he looked at his father with cold eyes that wanted to know what this Cursed One was? And why everyone wanted to kill it all the time for as well. But so many answers and so little knowledge.

Kagome opened her eyes as white walls greeted her and the sound of machines buzzing near her ears. She moved an arm and stopped as it hurt too much to move. But she had seen a glimpse of her arm and it was covered in red bandages. Panic filled her as she tried to move but was stopped by a nurse who did something making her sleepy.

The second time she woke a doctor greeted her with a warm smile. He was tall with bright blue eyes and short brown hair. He looked like any other doctor but smelled more than human.

"Good morning Kagome how are you feeling this morning?" He asked looking at her expectantly.

"Groggy…" Kagome said with a frown as she tried once more to sit up. But the doctor stopped her.

"Just rest for now alright I will be back in a bit to check on you." He said with a smile before walking out the door.

Inuyasha had managed to find Kikyo who was looking at him with a frown. He had told her what had happened all except for the part about the Shikon no Tama coming out of Kagome's body.

"This isn't good news at all in fact it is worse than I expected. You have failed me Inuyasha." She said turning her back on him as she walked off.

"Wait that is it!? You're not even going to take this blasted thing off of me?" He said following behind her. She didn't even turn to look at him as she kept walking.


	46. Time is not relevent pt four

**I don't own Inuyasha.** But I don't let that get me down ^_^

The Yōkai Child

Time is not relevent pt four

"Get off of me now!" Sesshomaru roared as he tried to get out of Shippo's grip, instead Sōten slapped him across the face.

"You knew this was going to happen you dame dog!" The Mistress of Thunder and Lightning growled looking him in the eye.

"You hit me." Sesshomaru said looking at her with surprise like he never thought he capable of such a thing. But Shippo only tightened his hold on the Lord of the West, which he didn't expect either.

"Yes she hit you because you know that you can go to her not know not later. She isn't your mate!" This only drove him to be even angrier at the two.

"What did you say Fox!" He snapped trying to get a better look at him. He received another slap across the face from Sōten who was starting to enjoy it.

"Do you talk to my Mate like that Dog." She spat glaring at him with spite as he tried to break free of Shippo.

"What I am trying to say is that right now she is connected to your passed self not you. Kagome is right there in that room but you refuse to go in there." Sesshomaru shook his head as he tried to escape his brother-in-law.

Sōten made a move making Shippo bow in defeat as he let the Lord of the West go. Which made him smirk as he went to move for the door he was stopped. In his tracks by fourteen lightning bolts hitting him all at once. Making the black hair woman fall back drained from the move, strong arms caught her holding her up as she looked at her love.

"You know that might have killed him." Shippo sighed looking at the lifeless body on the floor. Sōten snorted at the mention of him dying by her hands.

"Yea right all that will do is keep him knocked out for five days may be less." She said snuggling closer to Shippo who returned the show of affection with a kiss to the forehead.

Kagome felt sick as a dog the next time she woke and her shoulder was driving her made. It started to itch like crazy and her whole being felt like it was on fire. It didn't help that she couldn't move her arms, and no one was telling her how she had gotten there in the first place.

'Ugh what the hell happened?' Kagome cried in her head since no one was in her hospital room.

"Well you were nearly killed by Lord Inu no Taisho dear." A soft bell like voice called out in her head making Kagome wince.

"Yea that dame head hunter was using that blade…Uh what was it called?" A voice that sounded like gravel going through a blender cut in.

"The Moon Cutter deadly thing does real nasty work." The soft female voice went on lost in thought.

"Oh yea that well its really is the only thing that could kill us. But these humans here I must say have really came far from back in the old days." The male voice cut in as he commented on how humans have progressed.


	47. Time is not relevent pt five

**I know you have become sick of it but really I don't own Inuyasha.** Thank you all for reading my story since I never thought I would come this far enjoy the story. ^_^

The Yōkai Child

Time is not relevent pt five

This little talk was ended as the doctor came in with a smile on his face making Kagome frown. She didn't like that this guy smiled all the time. But didn't have the energy to say anything about it at the moment.

"Well Kagome your body seems to have recovered faster than expected so you will be able to go home soon." He said in a calm voice that didn't hit her until he left once again.

'I am going home!' She thought excitedly as the voice popped back into her head.

"About freaking time they sent you home I mean you have been fully healed for four days already." The male voice boomed.

'Wait what do you me that he knew I was okay but kept me here longer!?' She asked outraged at not realizing how long she had been there already.

Both Inu's snorted at her as they silently sunk back into their hole. She sighed as the Shikon no Tama burned under her skin. Kagome thought about how that had happened in the first place. But nothing came to mind as she looked out the window wonder what she was going to do from now on.

Sesshomaru looked at his father as he looked down at the empty well. He growl with outrage as he gripped the side of the well splintering the wood. He turned and looked at his son with eyes that glowed like red hot coals.

"Sesshomaru do you know how dangerous that Black Inu really is?" Lord Inu no Taisho questioned as he kept his voice in check.

"No Father I don't know how dangerous she is since I have been fighting every year for five years." He said in such a manner that he had to do a double take of his eldest son.

"Did you just talk back to me? Because I get the feeling that you don't understand a thing that is going on right now." He said holding back most of what he wanted to say to his son.

"Father have you ever considered that the Black Inu went crazy because every time it was reborn someone was trying to kill it?" He shot back at his father making him sigh as he looked at his innocent son that had yet to hear about the Cursed One.

Meanwhile Kikyo was pacing the forest floor as she spotted Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru. Frowning she was about to notch an arrow but stopped as she listened into what the older Daiyokai was telling his offspring. And since she knew she was safe within the walls of the forest she listened to them intently.


	48. Black Inu pt One

I don't own Inuyasha. So here it is how the Black Inu was born! Well I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

The Yōkai Child

Black Inu pt. One

Fur as black as night rushed passed the trees bring down a few saplings as it rushed on. The lone cry of its mate pushing him on as he ran faster than any Inu could. He entered a clearing where you could see the stars go on and on. But he noticed none of this as his cold blue eyes locked onto her his one true mate. She stood tall and proud as blood wept from her nose and other cuts along her body. Her long black hair hung in a wave down her back reaching passed her calf. It moved slightly as a strong gust of wind blew making the grass roll like a sea of green under the full moon.

He changed back showing off his unearthly beauty as he too stood tall. Holding back the urge to run to his mate he watched the white Inu holding onto their daughter. Came to stand in front of her making him let lose a strangled growl. The silver haired Inu just shook his head as he touches their baby daughter's head.

"Such a shame she couldn't have been mine. I mean I knew her wanted her since we were just children. Hell we were arranged to be mated. But that all had to change the moment you showed up and took her heart!" He growl raging like the crazy beast he was.

"She is my mate! And you will never change that you monster!" He yelled out driving the silver haired man to the brink. A shrill laugh escaped him as he looked at him with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"True so very true that is why I am going to kill you." He stated simply as he slammed his poison whip flew through the air cutting the male down where he stood.

He didn't flinch as it started to eat away at his body. But it didn't stop his mate from crying out in pain at the sight of her one true love was in pain. She crumpled to the ground not minding the fact that small rocks dug into her knees. He shot her; a look that said everything will be okay; but he couldn't fool her she knew this was the end. She could feel half her soul dying at this moment as his life slipped away from him.

Picking herself up off the ground she moved to stand beside him in death. Wanting nowhere but to be with him as they died. Weak as she was she managed to get to him as he fell to one knee still glaring at the white Inu.

"You shall pay for this and all the white Inu that live on will pay for this!" He screams at the man but it fell on deaf ears.

"This curse will hunt you all down until there are no more left of your kind!" His mate finished as she ripped open her own wrist.

Neither of them had a single tear fall down their face as they died hand in hand. A blue energy swirled around their dead bodies for just a flicker of a second before it disappeared like a trick of the eye. But in this moment their child started to cry as she received the power of her parents.


	49. Black Inu pt Two

I don't own Inuyasha but than you knew that.

The Yōkai Child

Black Inu pt. Two

Some hundred years later…

A final scream filled the air as a strong cry followed in the sudden silence. The midwife hand the clean bundle over to the weary new mother. Her damp black hair clung to her forehead as she weakly held her baby in her arms. Gently she held him as she sung a distant memory to him before her mate came in. Silver hair hung down his back as his bangs covered the crazy look in his golden eyes.

"He is handsome just like you." She says in a soft voice as she slowly slips off in to sleep. He takes the small boy from her arms as they go limp with sleep.

Two years had passed in the blink of an eye and on the night of the full moon the Curse took effect. The girl was looking up at the night sky when a pounding in her head hit her. She held it in her hands as she bit back the scream and held the tears that threaten to spill back.

After it passed she gripped her kimono tighter as her hands changed in to claws. In horror she watched as the land grew sharper and the smells more pungent. A howl ripped through her new throat as she gazed at the full moon.

"Kill him!" A strong female voice cried out in the back of her mind.

"Destroy the white Inu traitor!" A male voice spoke out.

Slowly images appeared in her mind as both her mother and father died cursing her mate. She bowed her head to the ground tried to rid her mind of these awful memories. She slowly changed back and went to look for her mate to ask if what she seen was true.

Pale white skin glowed faintly as she ran for her sanity. The field was damp with evening dew that clung to the long grass. Her legs and the bottom of her kimono where wet but she paid no heed to this as she tracked down the male she was mated to. She stopped suddenly as a sound filled her ears that made tears burn in her eyes.

The shift came back but this time there was no pain at all as she went after the Inu that killed her parents. She crashed through the small shrine like building and seen in the dim light her mate and another woman. Anger clouded her vision as he looked up at her and cried out as she snatched him up and snapped his neck. But she didn't stop there as she ripped him apart. Though it did nothing to settle the anger in her blood as she chased the woman he was sleeping with.

Two years slipped by as the Black Inu ran rampant through the land killing many Inu as she went.


	50. Black Inu pt Three

I don't own Inuyasha. Alright so here it is chapter 50...Wow never thought I would make it this far. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story as it has help me to keep writing. Also I want everyone one to know that the Yōkai Child is slowly coming to its end. Well enjoy the story. ^_^

The Yōkai Child

Black Inu pt. Three

It was the night of the new moon and the Black Inu crept through the dark as she hunted down the smell that drove her to the edge of insanity. The hate in her heart had consumed her mind body and soul.

The land was still not a breeze stirred the cool night air as she moved along the large shadows. Owls took to the skies to escape her while the other forest creatures hid in their holes knowing that they were safe there until the danger passed by them.

A sudden howl filled the still night air as five others answer the first one. The sound echoed around the Black Inu making her fur stand on end. Her ears swiveled around as she looked around for the ones hunting her down. A weight landed on her back as she struggled to get out from under it as claws dug into her back and teeth ripped at her throat.

Blood scented the air driving the others on as they came in attacking her legs. One even pulled on her tail dragging her down to the ground. She let out a roar of pain while trying to roll out from under the Inu's weight. But the male had her pinned to the ground with his jaw gripping tightly into her neck. Soon enough her struggling stopped as her throat was crushed too badly for it to heal.

Blue energy swirled around the body for a flicker of a second as it encased her son.

"And that is how the Black Inu was born." Inu no Taisho finished. Sesshomaru looked at him like was he seriously expecting him to take his side after hearing that story.

"Father you are a real disgrace if you expect me to help you kill my mate." He said looking him dead in the eye.

Turning away from his father he felt the woman's presence from before. He knew that he didn't like her for a reason and here she was eavesdropping on a story that held no concern for her. He used his speed to get behind her. Which didn't surprise her as she turned around; she look at him with a hateful look that made him glare back.

"You know it isn't polite to spy miko." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yes well I was only looking for the little black haired Inu is all." She shot back with no emotion in her voice.

"What do you want with my mate?" He asked looking at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"I only wanted to get back the Shikon no Tama from her." She said with this smoothness about her that made Sesshomaru snap at her.

He didn't know what he did until he removed his poison claws from her abdomen. Kikyo looked at the Daiyokai in surprise as she fell to her knees. She clutched her stomach that was slowly being consumed by the poison. She fell face first into the ground as there was nothing left of her body.


	51. The End?

I don't own Inuyasha but than everyone already knew that. ^_^

The Yōkai Child

The End...?

The mountains shook as a large silver dragon took to the skies. Flying high over modern Japan as it sought out something, it spotted what it wanted. And took to descending as it changed into a man in his late twenties his hair shined gold matching his eyes as he landed on the side walk.

Stepping into the automatic doors of the hospital he made his way passed the reception and up to Kagome's room. She was fully clothed and looked ready to get home and back to her normal life that she had missed out on. Her friends and family but the ach in her chest as the feeling of not belonging hit her hard like a tall wave. She noticed the young well-dressed man and smiled as she ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Ryuu how have you been how are you here? How is it that you got here?" Kagome asked not believing her eyes as she breathed in his scent.

He patted her back and gave a laugh as he pulled back. "Well I am a dragon Kagome and a thousand years is like a snap to my kind. Now than how I got here well I flew of course and well I have been better I have finally got a full weeks sleep without one of the youngsters fighting." He managed all with only a single breath. "No how have you been last I heard Sesshomaru was looking for a way to wake you up from a coma." The dragon said looking the young teen over.

"I am much better now so tell me about what has been going on." Kagome said looking at the now older Daiyokai.

"Mmh…well there is a not much going on at the moment. Well I know Shippo and Sōten now have twenty kids? No…twenty-five now yes well they are all scattered about but you tell how much they love each other. I on the other hand got stuck with four pre-teens that are finding themselves. Ugh…and my wife just up and left after the last one was hatched so I am tending to a hatching as well. Now I do know that Sesshomaru junior is making good name for himself in the engineering field." Ryuu went on and on as he finally had a grown-up to talk to that wasn't in the know.

"Wow thank you for catching me up Ryuu and it was nice seeing you after all this time." Kagome said as the nurse came in with a few papers for her to fill out.

"How about we do dinner I will bring my lady-love and you can bring the sour ball Sesshomaru." Ryuu said with a grin as he went over to the window. Waving bye he jumped out and took to the skies much to Kagome's dismay as she hadn't told the dragon that she had just come from the well.

Home was a different story as nothing drastic had happened in the last three days. Though Kagome wondered why the time was so strange but didn't want to know. Something's' were better left unknown. Gramps had been his energetic self as he marveled at the strange clothing she had come back in. Though it was old it looked brand new and even had the fresh scent of clean air that still clung to the cloth.

After a nice long hot bath and her favorite foods at dinner Kagome told her tale to her adoptive family.

* * *

**Important!**

Alright so this brings us to the end of The Yokai Child my first complete story ever. Don't worry though because I just relized this is the perfect end to start a new beginning so fear not as Kagome's tale has not yet ended there is still more to her story. So look out for Back to the Past and Future. I want to thank everyone for all their kind reviews as it helped me to come so far already. ^_^


End file.
